


Keep it Anonymous

by Vjams95



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Murder, Auctions, Blood and Gore, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Child Abuse, Clubbing, Cussing, Dark Past, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Got7 and BTS are allies, Human Trafficking, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Friend, Killing, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Park Jimin (BTS) is Yoongi's right hand, Rape Recovery, Serious Injuries, Side Got7- Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vjams95/pseuds/Vjams95
Summary: All they wanted to do was have a life that any ordinary person would have. Get married, have kids, and just live a peaceful life. But it looks like the devil has something else in mind for the boys. A life of killing. Tears. Dark past. And things people would never want to go through, is something they have to go through. Killing might not affect them but thinking about losing their loved ones is a nightmare that they could never wake up from.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 14





	1. The Mutual Alliance

All the boys walk in the room with their heads hung low. Yoongi was just eyeing every single one of them, trying to find any source of guilt in their faces. They all sit down around the table and wait for their boss to yell at them and critique them. The room is dreadfully silent. Each one of them looks at each other nervously when the boss stays quiet, not saying a word to them. 

Finally, the boss looks at the person in his right. His gaze immediately darkens when it falls on the light brown haired boy. 

“Taehyung.”

Hearing his name come out of Yoongi’s mouth like that sends chills down his spine. With Taehyung’s dry throat he manages to gulp and respond quickly.

“Y-yes?”

“For fuck’s sake Tae! You are the fucking driver! Can you do your job right for once?” Taehyung lowers his gaze to the table under him. Everybody looks at each other, sympathizing for the poor boy. They all look back at their boss when he reaches for some papers. He grabs them while reading them. He stops when he finds the paper and looks directly at the person who caused it. He slowly walks over to the person, making everyone tense up.

Jimin flinches when Yoongi harshly throws the papers in front of him. With shaking hands, Jimin grabs the papers and reads it.

“This is the fifth time the police catch you Jimin.” Jimin tries to keep his cool at Yoongi’s comment. “Stop being careless and get your shit together.”

“Yoongi, that’s enough.”

Yoongi moves his gaze from Jimin to the younger. 

“Jungkook,” Yoongi says.

Jungkook presses his hands to a fist at the mention of his name. His knuckles turn white from trying to keep his nervousness down. Yoongi moves away from Jimin and goes back to the center of the table keeping his eyes locked with Jungkook. Yoongi looks down and shakes his head while chuckling. 

“You seemed to have forgotten what your place is in this thing.”

“I know where I stand Yoongi, but I won’t let you talk bad about the members, especially the ones that don’t need to take your crap,” Jungkook spits.

Silence. Everybody stays there in shock. There’s a bunch of reasons why. Like how Jungkook just disrespected his boss. Also how Jungkook has the confidence to talk back to his boss, telling him what not to do. Yoongi’s smile immediately falls. He straightens up and keeps his dark eyes on Jungkook. Jungkook can feel the palm of his hands start to sweat but he ignores it, trying to keep a confident posture. Yoongi stares at Jungkook for a moment longer before speaking. 

“I don’t think I need to be taking orders from you, Jungkook.” Yoongi sits down in his seat and stares at Jungkook coldly. “I think you forget how many people I have killed with no mercy.” Yoongi pauses for a moment and smirks, and it was not a genuine one, it was more like a twisted smirk. “More specific, how many innocent families I have killed. With no mercy.”

Everybody in the room stays quiet. Sometimes, they forget how twisted Yoongi is.

“I have no problem killing a person that means nothing to me but being a companion.”

The hurt in Jungkook’s eyes was clear. Jungkook felt his vision start to blur from tears that were threatening to fall. Not a minute later, Jungkook feels someone bringing him into their embrace. He looks up at the person and sees Jimin. But, he isn’t looking at him. Instead, he is looking at Yoongi. 

“Are you done being a dick? You don’t have to build a wall with us. And if you think of us as only your companions, we will start acting like it then,” Jimin says in full frustration. Jimin finally looks down at the younger and smiles at him. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” Jungkook gets up from his seat and walks alongside Jimin, not saying a single word to the other boys in there. 

Once they leave, the rest of the boys bring their attention back to the boss. They scan their boss and see pure rage in his face. 

“Yoong-”

“Don’t start,” Yoongi quickly interrupts when Namjoon tries to speak. Yoongi sighs and stands up from his seat. “Tomorrow there is going to be another mission, those two won’t be there, I want you guys to handle it well without them.” 

“But we need Jungkook and Jim-”

“I’ll take their place.”

Everybody shares an unsure look, but at the end, they nod at their boss. Yoongi walks away without saying another word. Once he is out, they all loosen up their tensed muscles and sigh.

“This is insane.”

“That’s Yoongi for you.”

They all stay there in a calming silence. They just sit at the table, each one of them lost in their own train of thoughts. Suddenly, the eldest gives everybody a plump smile and speaks. “You know, I think those two have a thing for each other.”

“Jin!”

Jin puts his hands in the air in peace. “No wait, just hear me out, those two are always defending each other.”

They all look at each other like they are trying to put the pieces together. Hoseok smiles first. 

“They might be, but it might take some time for those two to notice.” They all nod in agreement. 

“Hey Namjoon.”

Namjoon looks at Jin and waits for him to continue. 

“I think you should calm the boss down right about now.” 

“Why me?” Namjoon said. The least thing he wanted to do right now is make matters worse with the boss. He might be his best friend and everything, but, he doesn’t think he is the right person for this kind of thing. 

“Because you're his best friend, and you understand him more than we do,” Jin answered.

Namjoon looked at Hoseok and Taehyung for support, the two simply shook their heads and gave him the ‘Don’t involve me in this’ look. Namjoon finally sighs and stands up from his chair. 

“Alright, I’ll go and try to calm him down.”

As soon as Namjoon walks away, the three of the boys just stare at each other. “You guys want to help me make dinner?” Taehyung and Hoseok looked at each other and back at Jin.

“Sure, why not?”

-

Jimin and Jungkook lay next to each other in the bed. Lavender strands of hair cover Jimin’s forehead. Jungkook notices how it bothers Jimin and moves it away. They stay in the silence a while longer before speaking. 

“Jungkook-”

“I know what you are going to say,” Jungkook says while sighing. He sits up on the bed and Jimin follows. “You're going to say that I shouldn’t have said anything and just let the whole thing be.”

“I’m just trying to tell you that you know how Yoongi is,” Jimin pauses and looks straight into Jungkook’s eyes. “And the least thing that I want is for him to hurt you.”

Jungkook tries to hide the smile that is trying to wash up into his face. Jimin smacks his arm playfully and laughs. 

“Not like that you weirdo,” Jimin says while rolling his eyes.

Jungkook and Jimin stay quiet, thinking of a way to start a conversation. The atmosphere was starting to get a little awkward. Thankfully, the sound of Jin's voice calling everybody for dinner saves them from the awkward atmosphere. Jungkook sighs and looks at Jimin. “You want me to go and get food to eat here?” Jimin thinks for a moment before looking back at Jungkook and giving him a quick nod. 

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

When Jungkook gets out of the room, he hears Jin yell again. 

“I swear! If you guys don’t come down here in the next minute I won’t hesitate to walk up these stairs and drag each and everyone of you to eat!”

Jungkook chuckles at Jin’s enthusiasm and keeps on walking down the stairs. He reaches the first floor and sees everybody eating peacefully in the dining room. He sees Jin still in the kitchen preparing the security people their food. Jungkook quickly walks to Jin and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. Jin puts his spoon down and looks at Jungkook confused.

“What are you doing here? Your food is on the table already,” Jin quickly says while grabbing his spoon again to serve food on the rest of the plates he has left.

“What about Jimin’s food?”

“It’s right next to yours.”

Jungkook nods and walks away from Jin and goes to the dinner table. When he gets there, the atmosphere suddenly starts to feel awkward. Jungkook quickly grabs his plate and Jimin’s and walks away from the boys. He didn’t want to deal with them right now. He needs a break. Jungkook can feel their stares on the back of his head but he ignores it and pushes himself to walk up the stairs without falling.

Jungkook knocks on the door and waits for Jimin to open it. It doesn’t take long for Jimin to open the door and let Jungkook in. Jungkook sets the food on a desk that Jimin has in the corner of the room and waits for Jimin to close the door. Immediately after that, Jimin closes the door and walks toward Jungkook. Jimin looks at the food and smiles. 

“Bulgogi and steamed rice in a stone pot, well I guess even if they are mad, we will still get fed like nothing happened.” Jungkook smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“Alright shortie, come over here and eat.”

Jimin quickly sends Jungkook a death glare, causing Jungkook to burst out in laughter. “Say that again punk, come on, say it again.” Jimin presses his hands into fists, ready to knock Jungkook out. Jungkook laughs harder and Jimin also joins in the laughter. Jungkook slowly starts to calm down and wipes a tear he didn’t know had come out of his eye. 

“Alright, let’s eat.”

Both of them sit on the floor and pick up their chopsticks to eat. Both of them eat their food peacefully just enjoying each other’s company. Sadly, the peacefulness doesn’t last long when they hear some people talk outside of Jimin’s room. 

“Namjoon, I already made up my mind, those two are not coming.”

Both Jungkook and Jimin stiffen in their spots. They don’t say a word. They just quietly try to hear the elders talking. 

“Yoongi, they are not kids anymore, and you have to realise that, they can have their opinions about their side of things. You can’t get mad and be petty about it.”

Jimin and Jungkook hear shuffling outside the door. Jimin and Jungkook both assumed that Yoongi must have gotten Namjoon’s collar. 

“As my best friend, I want you to understand that I don’t need your help all the time. I’ll deal with it however I want to.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Jungkook and Jimin hear their footsteps fade. They left. Jungkook looks up at Jimin and tries to see what Jimin is feeling right now. He looks confused, mad and...upset? Jimin doesn’t say a word though. He simply takes a hold of his chopsticks again and starts eating. Jungkook wants to ask but doesn’t dare to. 

After eating Jimin offers to put the dishes away. Which they argued, but Jimin always wins. Just as Jimin opens the door, he hears the sound of glass shattering. 

“Tae!!”

As soon as Jimin hears the name, panic runs through Jimin’s body. Jimin anxiously runs down the stairs to see what happened to his best friend. The sight wasn’t very pleasant. Taehyung had blood coming out from his lips. Yoongi had a huge scar on his right cheek. Jin and Hoseok were holding Taehyung down. Namjoon was holding Yoongi back. Some security came in the scene and got in between the two boys.

“Say that shit to my face again Taehyung!” Yoongi yelled. He was beyond pissed. His eyes were blood red from all the frustration. He tried to wiggle himself out of Namjoon’s grip but he failed. 

Jimin runs to the scene and walks to Yoongi. 

“What the heck is wrong with you? You are out of control today.” Jimin stared at Yoongi in disbelief and Yoongi couldn’t do anything but stare at the boy blankly. When Yoongi didn’t respond, Jimin looked at Namjoon and gestured for him to let Yoongi go. Namjoon nodded and slowly let go of Yoongi. Yoongi harshly yanked his arm from Namjoon and stomped off to his room.

Jimin sighed and looked at Namjoon. “I’ll talk to him.”

Everybody just nodded and watched Jimin follow after Yoongi.

Jimin lightly knocks on the door and waits for Yoongi to give him permission to enter. But, nothing happens. Jimin frowns and opens the door. He peeks his head inside and sees Yoongi sitting on the bed. 

“Yoongi?”

Yoongi turns around and stares at him. His staring is intense. Jimin looks away from Yoongi’s intense stare and instead he catches the sight of the fresh cut on his cheek. Thankfully, it wasn’t a deep cut, but it looks painful. He knows that Yoongi must have said something really hurtful to Taehyung to get a scar like that.

“Let me get the first aid kit.”

Yoongi doesn’t say anything. He simply just let’s Jimin do what he wants. Jimin walks into the bathroom and pulls out the first aid kit. He walks out the restroom and walks over to Yoongi to sit beside him on the bed. Jimin opens the first aid kit and gets a cotton swab and pours some alcohol in it. Jimin doesn’t warn Yoongi about the pain. Yoongi hisses and closes his eyes tightly. 

Jimin ignores the elder’s pain and keeps on pressing lightly in the wound. After Jimin finishes pressing on the wound to make the bleeding stop, he cleans up the dried blood around the wound. None of them say a word to each other. Jimin wants to ask Yoongi what happened but he prefers not to piss him off by reminding him. Instead, he decides to just ask Taehyung what happened earlier in the dining room. After completely cleaning up the scar, Jimin put a band-aid on his face and started picking up the mess he made for cleaning Yoongi’s wound. 

Jimin is disappointed when Yoongi doesn’t even mutter a thank you when he reaches the door. He looks back to see if he even cared. When he looks back though, Yoongi is just staring at him. Jimin waits for a moment longer to see if he will at least appreciate what he did for him. But, that doesn't happen. Yoongi lays down on his bed and pulls the covers up. Jimin lowers his head and walks away from Yoongi’s room without throwing one last glance at him. 

Once Jimin is out of Yoongi’s room he notices all the lights are off. Everybody is in their rooms. Jimin takes his chance and goes to Taehyung’s room. 

When he gets there, he knocks on the door and waits for Taehyung to open the door. But, just like Yoongi, no response. Jimin enters the room and sees no one inside. He looks around for any sign of him, but there is none. 

“What is going on?” 

Just in the moment, Jimin hears someone calling his name. He looks around but finds no one.

“Jimin! Wake the hell up!”

Jimin’s eyes snap open. He tries to adjust to the light of the room. He sees a shadow and tries to see if he can recognize the person in front of him. It’s Taehyung. 

“Come on Jimin! We are going to end up being late and you don’t want to upset Yoongi.”

Jimin sits up from his bed and tries to process everything. It was all just a… dream? Yoongi getting mad at everybody. Him and Jungkook overhearing the conversation Namjoon and Yoongi had. Taehyung and Yoongi getting in a fight. It was all a dream? The dream had felt so surreal. Jimin shakes the sleepiness from his body and stares at Taehyung.

“I’ll be down in a second.”

Taehyung just nods and walks out of the room to let him change. Jimin sighs and gets up from the bed. He walks to his closet and grabs some black pants with a dark purple sweatshirt. He quickly gets out of his clothes and changes to the fresh pair of clothes.

He looks at himself in the mirror and brushes his lavender hair strands from his forehead away. Once he is finished getting ready, he walks to his dresser and grabs his blades and puts them in his knife holder that is attached to the belt he is wearing. 

He walks out of his room and is instantly greeted by a sunshine like smile from his friend.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

Jimin chuckles and returns the smile. 

“Good morning to you too, Hoseok.”

Hoseok smiles and places an arm around Jimin’s shoulder and drags him outside the house, where everybody was waiting.

“Alright, he is here!”

Everybody stops having their conversations and moves their gazes to Jimin. 

“Alright, here you guys all go,” Namjoon says while going to each and every one of them to give them their earpieces for the mission. Jimin grabs his gold earpiece and plugs it into his ear. The rest of them also put the earpiece and look at the boss once they are done.

“Alright Namjoon, make sure you have hacked into the system by the time we get there,” Yoongi instructs. Namjoon nods in acknowledgement. Yoongi nods slightly and turns around to face his team members. 

“Taehyung, hurry up and start the car.” Taehyung nods and catches the keys that Yoongi throws at him and walks over to the driver's side to start the car.

“The rest of you, get in.”

Everybody gets in the car and sits down in their spots. Once everybody is ready Yoongi signals Taehyung to start heading out. 

Hoseok pulls out a laptop from his bag and opens it up. He types a few things and smiles. 

“Boss, we are in.”

“Namjoon, we are sending you the information,” Yoongi says into the earpiece. There is some mumbling in the earpiece and Yoongi smiles.

“Taehyung, take that road right there and drop Jimin and I off. After that drive two more blocks and take a right and drop Hoseok and Jungkook off at the building and you know what you got to do.”

Taehyung nods at all the instructions that Yoongi gives him. He speeds up and makes a sharp turn. Taehyung pulls over and Jimin and Yoongi quickly hop off. Once they close the door, Taehyung drives off and goes to his next destination. 

Jimin and Yoongi look at the abandoned building in front of them and start to walk towards it. Jimin doesn’t ask anything. He just naturally walks behind the boy. 

“The guys are in this building, but the absolute auction is in the other building, where Hoseok and Jungkook are headed.”

Jimin nods and stops walking when he hears two pairs of footsteps that do not belong to Yoongi nor him. Yoongi quickly catches along and also pauses on his tracks. Jimin and Yoongi quickly run to a wall and duck when they see some shapes of shadows approaching. 

“There is someone here,” a deep voice says. Both men look around trying to find someone.

Yoongi brings Jimin to his chest in an attempt to hide his lavender hair color. Jimin’s eyes widen in shock at the movement, but he does his best not to blow their cover. Yoongi keeps on eyeing the two guys and watches them leave to keep on searching. Yoongi counts to sixty seconds and lets go of Jimin.

“Why don’t you dye your hair black?” Yoongi yells in a low voice.

Because I like it the way it is!” he whispers yells at his boss.

Yoongi shakes his head in disappointment and stands up. Jimin also gets up and waits for Yoongi to go back to leading them to the building. Before Yoongi can even take a step forward, he hears the sound of a bomb going off. Yoongi curses under his breath and grabs Jimin’s hand and starts to run. 

“Shit, we need to get to the building now, those bastards wasted our fucking time!”

Once they made it in, they ran the endless flock of stairs and didn’t waste time to start killing anyone that got in their way. Yoongi and Jimin stop in front of the room they were supposed to be in some minutes ago and twist the doorknob. Yoongi realises it is locked and steps back and pulls out his other pistol from his pocket. He shoots the lock and kicks the door open. 

Yoongi enters the room and starts throwing things everywhere to find what he came here for. Yoongi lets out a devastated sigh when he doesn’t find it. He looks over to Jimin and sees him reading a file in a computer. Jimin looks at Yoongi and backs away from the computer to let Yoongi check it out for himself. Jimin starts walking around the room and hears a noise. He quickly steps back and looks around. He steps forward and then he hears it again. It's a hollow sound. He looks at the floor and raises his eyebrow. 

Jimin bends down and touches the piece of wood he stepped on earlier and picks it up. Well, these guys really do know how to hide some things. He looks inside and sees a small box. He reaches for it and grabs it. He places the wood piece exactly where it was at and starts to analyze the box. 

“I’m sending you the file of the kid.” Jimin turns around and looks at Yoongi who is completely focused on getting the work done. He stands up and taps Yoongi on the shoulder and waits for him to turn around to show him what he found. 

Yoongi turns around not a moment later and looks at Jimin.

“What?”

Jimin pulls the box from beside him and hands it over to Yoongi. Yoongi’s eyes widen in shock and quickly opens the box to find out what is inside of it. Yoongi quickly gets the USB and inserts it into the computer. 

Suddenly a bunch of files of people start appearing. 

“This says where they will be sending the women.”

“Jungkook.”

“Yes sir?” they hear Jungkook say through the earpiece.

“Are you guys in the auction?”

“Yes.”

“Do you see a woman with black hair?” There is silence for a moment and then Jungkook speaks again.

“There are four women with black hair.”

“Look for the one that has grayish blue eye color.”

Again, there is silence. 

“Ahh yes, I found her, what do you need, boss?”

“Join the auction, I need you to buy her.”

Jimin looks at Yoongi in disbelief.

“Yes sir.” That is the last thing Jungkook says before turning his earpiece off. 

“Are you crazy?! They are going to recognize him.”

“Relax Jimin, he is simply just going to blend in to make a distraction until we get there.” Jimin isn’t fully convinced but he decides to just go with it. Besides, Yoongi knows what he is doing. “Come on, we have to get going.”

Jimin nods and opens the door to leave. As soon as Jimin walks out, Jimin hears the sound of a gunshot. A whimper falls out of Jimin’s lips when he gets shot by the gun. He falls to his knees and holds his shoulder in agony. Yoongi is next to him in a second, holding him and telling him he is going to be fine.

“Come on Jimin, you can’t let a little bullet get to you.”

“Aish Yoongi, this shit hurts,” Jimin hisses while holding in the tears that threaten to come out. 

“I know but come on, we have to get to the others.”

“Yoongi!” Both boys' eyes widen in panic when they hear Jungkook yelling into the ear piece. 

“Jungkook! What is going on?!” Yoongi says in complete panic. Everything was a mess. All this didn’t turn out according to plan. 

“They got Hoseok.” Yoongi freezes in his spot. His eyes turned dark. Jimin looks at Yoongi and sees pure rage in his eyes,

“They took him to the building in- Gahh! Let me fucking go!”

“Jungkook!”

No response. Yoongi realises that they must have smashed his earpiece. Yoongi punches the wall and pulls out his gun. He aims it somewhere and presses the trigger. The sound of man grunting and yelling echoes through the whole floor. Jimin’s breathing starts to get heavy when he starts to feel light headed. He lost too much blood. 

“Taehyung,” Jimin says coldly in the earpiece.

Taehyung responds quickly and listens to Yoongi’s instructions.

“Get back to the building you dropped me and Jimin in. Right. Now.” Yoongi cuts the line and grabs Jimin and puts his hand over his shoulder. 

Yoongi watches as Taehyung stands in the middle of a bunch of lifeless bodies. Yoongi looks at the bodies and chuckles. 

“Aww, you had all the fun.”

Taehyung smiles and shakes his head. “Not really, just a little blood here and there.” Taehyung’s eyes widen when his eyes fall on his unconscious best friend. Yoongi slowly hands him to Taehyung and sighs. 

“The boy got shot on his shoulder. I want you to take him home. Be quick about it Tae, because we still need a getaway.” Taehyung nods and puts Jimin over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be going then, hurry up.”

Taehyung walks away and opens the passenger side and puts Jimin carefully in there. 

-

“Leave him alone!” Jungkook said while struggling to get out of the chair is tied to. 

Hoseok chuckles and coughs. 

“Don’t worry Kook, these bastards won’t be here long enough to see us die.” Hoseok says with confidence. Jungkook stares at him confused. He knows that Hoseok is planning something but is just waiting for the right moment to attack. But they weren’t going to be getting out anytime soon if they didn’t have their earpieces or weapons. 

“Where is your boss?” A man asks while grabbing a handful of Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook groans and looks at the guy.

“You're going to regret touching me when I get out of here.”

The guy scoffs and punches Jungkook right on his jaw. “I asked you where your boss is, not what you are going to do when you get out of here."

“S-sir!”

The man turns around and looks at the young boy who entered the room, looking pale.

“The cops are on their way here. They found out about the auction.”

The man quickly turns his body to face the man that gave him the other information.

“Get the women, and take them in the vans and transport them to building 6423.”

The guy nods quickly and runs out of the room. Jungkook spits out blood from the punch that the guy gave him earlier and looks up to see the guy staring straight at him. The guy walks to the corner and picks up a baseball bat. Jungkook’s eyes widen when he sees the man walking to Hoseok.

The man lifts up the bat and aims it straight for Hoseok’s head. A loud thud is heard and Jungkook yells in anger when he sees Hoseok go unconscious. 

“You bastard! I hope you burn in hell!”

The man smirks and walks to him. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll see you there.” The guy raises the bat to hit Jungkook but stops halfway when he hears police sirens nearby. 

“Your lucky kid.”

The man drops the bat that is covered with Hoseok’s blood and signals his troops to evacuate the place, leaving Jungkook struggling to get out of the chair with his unconscious friend. 

“Hey kid.”

Jungkook immediately recognizes the voice and looks up at the boy.

“Jinyoung?”

“Wow, you guys really can’t do anything without us huh?”

Jungkook sends Jinyoung a death glare and Jinyoung laughs. 

“Okay, okay, boys take them out.”

The rest of the members enter the room. Two of them walk over to Hoseok and one of them go to Jungkook to untie him. 

-

“Yoongi, leave the place immediately, the cops are going to start arriving soon,” Namjoon says through the earpiece. Yoongi furrows his eyebrows and responds in return.

“I can’t leave Hoseok and Jungkook here.”

“No, you have to leave, Jin will be there in a sec to clean the whole place up from any evidence that could get anyone to track us down.”

Yoongi sighs and walks out the building. He scans the area and finds Taehyung parked a block away. Yoongi quickly runs to him and gets in the car.

Taehyung immediately starts the car and drives away when Yoongi closes the door. Yoongi sighs and unlocks a box that was under the seat. He takes out some wipes and cleans his bloody hands with it. 

“Did Jimin get home safely?”

“Yeah, he is in his room resting.”

Yoongi nods and looks at the road ahead of them. Yoongi quietly removes his earpiece and suddenly remembers the two boys that were in the building. He quickly puts the earpiece back in his ears and yells.

“Namjoon!”

“Yes?”

“What happened to Jungkook and Hoseok?”

“They are fine. Some special guests brought them in.”

Yoongi and Taehyung share a confused look with each other. A special guest? During a mission? 

“It is the gang leader of, _Angeli Misericordiae_.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen in shock and he turns his head to see Taehyung already staring at him with the same shocked expression in his face. 

“Park Jin-young?”

“Yes sir, they are waiting for you at the main base. I think it's about time we start to consider their partnership, boss.”

Before Yoongi can even argue or say another thing, Namjoon cuts the line.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Also Angeli Misericordiae means Angels of Mercy in Latin


	2. Stay calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Graphic violence, blood, and minor character deaths

Yoongi opens the door and steps out of the car. He looks at the driveway and notices two unknown cars. He slowly moves his gaze to the base and confirms that the other gang is actually in their base, waiting for him. He walks towards the base and the security quickly moves out of the way to let Yoongi in.

When Yoongi enters, everybody stands up from their seats and bow in respect. One of the securities walked towards Yoongi and helped him take off his jacket. After it was off, the security bowed towards Yoongi and walked away to place the coat in his room. Yoongi walks towards the living room and moves his hand up and down, indicating to everybody to sit down. They all quickly follow and take their seats. 

Yoongi scans the living room and his gaze falls on the leader of the other gang. 

“Park Jin-young,” he addresses. The man smiles and slightly bows his head.

“Min Yoongi.”  
“It’s a pleasure to have you here. Now, I know you have a reason for being here though.”

Jin-young looks at his members and gestures to them to leave them both alone to speak privately. They all nod and are escorted by the security to take them to another room. 

“Yes sir, I'm here to offer you our help, if you ever need anything we will be by your side at all times.” 

Yoongi leans into his chair and thinks for a moment. In all honesty, their gang could use the extra company. Things haven’t been going the best for them. They lost a lot of materials and lost their victims. With the help of another gang that is just as good as them could make their work easier. Yoongi looks back at Jin-young who is just sitting there, waiting patiently for his answer. 

“What are you expecting in return?” Yoongi asks. Everytime a gang tries to become allies with Yoongi, they always want something in return, and sometimes they ask for things that are way too excessive. 

“Nothing really,” Jin-young answers honestly. He was not looking for any money or materials. He already has it, and he has more than enough. He is just simply looking forward to partnering up with the great gang, _The last tears._ Yoongi eyes him closely and weights out his choices. 

_Angeli Misericordiae_ have always been really good companions, just that they were never official partners. Honestly, he really doesn’t have any complaints about the gang, so he looks at Jin-Young and gets ready to tell him what his final decision is.

“Jin-young, welcome to the alliance,” Yoongi says while reaching his hand out for Jin-young to take.

Jin-young smiles and takes Yoongi’s hand and shakes it.

“Thank you for welcoming us, Yoongi.”

-

Jimin is on his bed groaning and crying silently while Jin tries to get the bullet out from his shoulder to prevent it from harming him in any way. There was no pill or gas to make Jimin numb to the pain. He felt all of it. Jimin suddenly jerks up and whimpers when Jin accidentally pinches his bare flesh. Jin immediately grabs him and lays him back down in the bed.

“Stop moving Jimin-ah. You're going to make it worse to yourself and hard for me to get it removed.”

Jimin shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths. Jin found the bullet and was slowly pulling it off, it was the worst pain Jimin had felt in his whole life. Making it slow was driving Jimin insane.

“Just hurry up and remove it hyung!”

Jin looked at Jimin in disbelief and shaked his head.

“Oh my lord Jimin, if I do it too quickly I can hurt you.”

“You're already hurting me with how slow your go- Ahhhh!” It was unexpected. Jimin had no time to prepare for Jin pulling the bullet out from his flesh harshly. Jimin whined and rolled around in his bed in pain.

“You said to go faster,” Jin said while shrugging. “I was just granting your request.”

“You could have warned me!” Jimin yelled into his pillow, it came out muffled but Jin still understood what he said. Jin got up from the stool he was sitting and went to the dresser to grab a ziploc bag. He opened up the bag and placed the bullet in it.

“I’m going to go take this to Namjoon to analyze the bullet, I’ll be back.”

Jimin heard the door close and he sighed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. At least Yoongi didn’t get hurt was all that mattered. He took a shot for his friend. ‘I took a shot for you.’ Jimin chuckles at that. A lot of people say they will take a shot for a close friend or a loved one, but once they realise the pain and reality of it, he is pretty sure they won’t be saying that any longer. 

Jimin turns his head to look at his right shoulder. Jimin was grossed out. Some of his flesh was teared apart, and blood was just oozing out of it. Jimin grabbed the wet towel that was on his chest and tried to wipe some of the blood off. He wasn’t trying to get any of it on his new sheets. He managed to wipe some blood off before the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped his actions. 

Jimin expected Jin to come through the door but instead there was someone else by the door. 

“Taehyung?”

“How are you feeling?”

Jimin immediately clutched into Taehyung when he sat on the bed. His bare chest pressing against his best friend. Taehyung didn’t mind though. It was regular for them. Taehyung patted his head and tried to get a glance of Jimin’s face. He noticed that his eyes were red, probably from crying.

“Did they get the bullet out?”

Jimin nodded and let go of Taehyung. “It was the worst thing I have felt in my entire life,” Jimin complained.

Taehyung chuckled and pushed Jimin lightly to lay down. He didn’t want Jin to get mad if he found out that Jimin was casually just sitting down like he didn’t just get a bullet removed from his shoulder a while ago. They stayed in silence for a bit longer before Jimin got curious about the other members. 

“Is everybody else okay?”

Taehyung sighed and looked at the door. 

“Jungkook has a bruise on the left side of his jaw. Hoseok is unconscious, we don’t know how yet but we are pretty sure Jungkook knows how. Besides that everybody is perfectly fine.”

Jimin nodded at the information and looked at Taehyung. 

“Where is Yoongi?” Jimin asked. He hasn’t heard from the leader. 

“He is talking to Jin-young.”

Jimin quickly turned his head and stared at Taehyung with wide eyes. “The leader of, _Angeli Misericordiae_?” Taehyung nodded and noticed Jimin giving him a puzzled look.

“They are talking about partnering up.”

“Why?”

Taehyung looked at Jimin from head to toe and scoffed. “Well, just look at what happened to you?”

Jimin immediately pouted and defended himself. “They shot me the moment I swung the door open, I didn’t have time to scan the area or defend myself”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘sure.’ Suddenly the door swung open and the two boys turned their attention to the person. It was Jin. He signaled Taehyung to leave the room. Taehyung followed JIn instructions and stood up. He turned around and waved Jimin a goodbye before walking out of the room. Jimin looked back at the elder and whined.

“What’s wrong now hyung?”

“I have to stitch it up now, before it gets infected.” Jimin stares at the needle on Jin’s right hand and the other supplies Jin has in his left hand. He looks back at Jin worried. He just knows that the removal of the bullet is nothing compared to the pain he is about to feel.

-

Jungkook snaps awake at the sound of a scream of agony. He looks around and realises he is in his room. Jungkook sighs and thinks it was all just part of the dream. But then, he hears it again. Jimin. Jungkook tears the covers from his body and jumps off his bed. He sprints to the door and heads into the hallway. He runs down the long hallway and tries to open Jimin’s door. But, the door is locked. 

Panic fills Jungkook’s body. He looks around and spots a knife on the floor. He immediately goes to it and grabs it. He hurriedly walks to the door and starts to pick the lock. Once the door is unlocked he kicks the door open and bursts in. He starts scanning the room and sees Jimin and Jin staring at him shocked. 

Jungkook looks at Jimin and notices that his eyes are red from crying. Jin on the other hand just has a blank expression and is holding a needle. Relief flows through Jungkook’s body when he sees that nothing bad is going on. 

“I thought Jim-”

“Jungkook, get out,” Jin says. Jungkook nods his head and walks out of the room. He looks at Jimin one more time and sees pain on the boy’s face. As much as Jungkook would love to comfort him in any way he can, he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed to stay in the room. Finally Jungkook closes the door and sighs. He looks to his left and sees the staircase. Instead of going back to his room he decides to just get a small snack from the kitchen. 

He walks down the stairs and sees Yoongi kindly escorting a group of people out. Jungkook looks closer at the face and immediately recognizes it. Jin-young? But what was he doing here? Then it hits him. Jin-young was the guy that helped them escape from the building because Yoongi was too busy handling other things. He walks away from the group and doesn’t interrupt, he simply just goes to the kitchen like he was trying to in the first place.

He gets to the kitchen without getting spotted and opens the fridge. He smiles when he sees the macaroon that Jin had made two days ago still in the fridge. He gets the chocolate one and starts to eat it. He walks away from the fridge and goes into the living room to watch something until Yoongi comes back inside. 

He grabs the control and clicks on a movie. It was an action one. A lot of stuff was going on all at once but Jungkook didn’t complain, he was just focusing on the fighting scene. He narrowed his eyes when the guy fell and acted like we went unconscious. The guy had walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Jungkook raised his eyebrows when the man pulled out a knife from his back pocket and stabbed the poor guy in the stomach, making blood splatter all over the place.

Jungkook shaked his head like the guy had let him down. “Poor guy, shouldn’t he know that he is supposed to shoot the body so they won’t wake up and attack him?”

“Shouldn’t you know that they are not actual gang members like us?” A voice from the stairs said to Jungkook. Jungkook turns his head and gasps.

“Hyung! You're okay!” Jungkook says excitedly while running over to the boy. 

“Calm down Jungkook, I just woke up, I’m still weak.” The boy said when Jungkook hugged him tightly. Jungkook quickly let go of him and apologized. 

“My bad Hoseok, I just thought you weren’t going to be waking up anytime soon.”

“Jungkook.”

Jungkook turns around and stares at the tall figure that is just entering the living room. 

“Namjoon?”

Namjoon stares at Jungkook for a moment before turning to Hoseok. “It’s good to see you are awake Hoseok, but you should be resting, you just got treated.”

Hoseok sulks and nods. “I’ll go back to my room, but I’m going to get something to eat real quick.” Namjoon nods and Hoseok walks away from the two boys. Namjoon turns back to Jungkook and his face quickly morphs into a frown. 

“Follow me.”

Jungkook was beyond confused. Was he in trouble? What did he do? Before Jungkook can ask though, Namjoon walks away, forcing Jungkook to follow after him. Jungkook turns to look at the back once more and sees Hoseok smiling at him, reassuring him that everything will be okay. Jungkook gives Hoseok a small smile and goes back to seeing where Namjoon was leading them to. 

They stop and Namjoon reaches for the door handle and twists it open. Namjoon moves aside and lets Jungkook in. When Jungkook gets in, Namjoon gets in as well and closes the door. Namjoon sits down and waits for Jungkook to sit down as well. Jungkook quickly catches on though and takes a seat. 

Namjoon grabs a clear bag and hands it to Jungkook. Jungkook looks down at the clear bag and looks at the object. It’s a bullet. It’s covered in blood. 

“This is the bullet that got in Jimin’s shoulder. Is there any chance that you know what kind of gun was used?”

Jungkook opened the bag and grabbed the bullet and started to scan it. “A, Magpul Fmg-9.”

Jungkook put the bullet back in the bag and stared at Namjoon. “That was the gun they used.”

Namjoon nodded and took back the bag from the boy. He looked at him and started to interrogate him. Jungkook wanted to laugh. A gang member was acting like a police. How funny is that?

“Did you see the guy that knocked Hoseok out?”

Jungkook nodded. He clenched his jaw at the image of the man. 

“What did the guy look like?” Namjoon questioned while pulling out a notepad to write down the description of the man. 

“Hazel eyes, low fade haircut, fox eyes, and around his late twenties.”

“What color was his hair?”

“Ash Silver, like yours.”

Was his face round or sharp?”

“Sharp.” Jungkook quickly responded. He was just trying to find the guy to get revenge for what he did to Hoseok. Namjoon nodded and pushed his rolling chair to the laptop behind him. He started typing some stuff into his keyboard and scrolling through files. He clicked on one and grabbed the laptop and rolled back to Jungkook with it.

“Is this the guy?”

Jungkook was surprised how Namjoon found the guy so easily with only some description. He didn’t even have information about the guy, but then again, Jungkook wasn’t even surprised, Namjoon was a very experienced hacker. He quickly nodded when he saw the picture and looked back up at Namjoon. Namjoon nods slowly and goes back to his desk to find more information about the man. 

“Alright, thank you, Jungkook, you can go now.” Jungkook gets up from the seat and goes towards the door. Hopefully, Namjoon finds the guy and makes sure he gets what he deserves for hurting his members. 

Jungkook walks down the hallway and sees that all the lights are turned off. He quickly runs to the kitchen and grabs some snacks. Once he gets a few chips and macaroons, he goes running to his room. On his way to his room, he runs into someone and stops running. 

“Hey Jin-hyung.”

The elder stopped and looked up from his phone. “Hey kid.”

“Is Jimin okay now?”

Jin smiled and looked straight in Jungkook’s eyes. He saw concern and worry in his eyes. He found it so cute how these two boys cared for each other. But he decided to not say anything and just grinned wider. 

“He is currently resting, but he asked for you, so I would head over there,” Jin says playfully and gives Jungkook a wink before walking away and going into his own room. Jungkook watches Jin leaves and frowns.

“Why’d you wink punk?” Jungkook mumbles under his breath.

Jungkook eventually makes it to Jimin’s room and walks in. The moment he walks in though, he remembers that he should have knocked. Jimin is staring right at him. With a towel wrapped around his waist. He must have just finished taking a shower. Jungkook's face turns red when he gets a look at Jimin’s defined body. His torso was perfectly built and Jimin was petite compared to him. Jungkook started to feel a bunch of emotions start to build in him. But it didn’t last too long.

Jimin cleared his throat and Jungkook immediately looked away. 

“What are you doing here J-jungkook,” Jimin stuttered. Jungkook didn’t say anything. While Jungkook was lost in his thoughts Jimin quickly grabbed a shirt and changed into it. He glared at Jungkook and Jungkook finally snapped back into reality and turned around. Jimin quickly grabbed his undergarment and some sweats and quickly put them on.

Jimin went to Jungkook and turned him around. When Jimin saw him, he wanted to laugh. Jungkook’s ears were red as blood and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Why are you in my room at this time?” Jimin said calmly.

“Jin-hyung said that you had asked for me. I just came to see if you were fine,” Jungkook says and turns around to leave the room. But, a grip on his shoulder stopped him. Jimin had turned him back around and glared at him. 

“I didn’t tell you to leave,” Jimin chuckled and dragged him to the bed. Jungkook was beyond nervous. He just stared at the snacks he was holding, he completely forgot he had them.

“Here, I brought some snacks,” Jungkook says, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling. He handed Jimin some chips to Jimin and gave him a macaroon that was pink but with some specs of orange on top.

“This looks just like you,” Jimin snickered while looking at the macaroon. Jungkook frowned and realised he was referring to the hair color that Jungkook has at the moment, it was a strawberry blonde. Jungkook sees the similarities and smiles.

“Since that one looks like me, then I guess this one looks like you,” Jungkook says and pulls out a light purple macaroon. Jimin giggles and takes the macaroon and puts it next to his face, trying to compare each other.

“Which one looks good though?” Jimin says bluntly. Not even realising what he just said. Jungkook panics. He doesn’t know how to answer that. Was he supposed to argue and say that Jimin looks tastier? He just says what comes to his mind first.

“You look more tasty,” Jungkook blurts. Jimin is immediately taken aback. Jungkook quickly covers his mouth with his hands and looks at poor flattered Jimin. Jimin starts to shift nervously in his spot and feels his cheeks redden a bit at the comment. Jungkook immediately shakes one of his hands and covers his face with a pillow.

“N-no! Not like that. Your just really adorable compared to the-”

Jungkook stops talking when he moves the pillow away and notices Jimin. His face is completely red and he looks completely flustered. Jungkook groans and looks at the macaroons. He growls lowly at the macaroon and wishes that he never went to go and get it. If the macaroon was a human, he would have killed it the moment he said the whole thing about Jimin looking more tastier. 

Both boys stay silent in the awkward atmosphere that Jungkook caused.

“Jimin can I ask you so-”

Jungkook immediately shut his mouth when him and Jimin saw the lights flicker. As an instinct, Jungkook brought Jimin into his embrace and grabbed a knife that Jimin had on his nightstand. Jimin signaled Jungkook to get his other blade that was on his nightstand and hand it to him. Jungkook quickly reached for it and gave it to Jimin.

Suddenly the lights completely went off. Jimin and Jungkook quickly scrambled to their feet and gripped the blades tighter. Jungkook and Jimin froze when they heard the security yelling that they were being attacked. In an instant, all the doors were being swung open. All Jimin and Jungkook could hear heavy footsteps running down the stairs.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other and nodded in sync. They rushed out of the room and ran down the pack of stairs to get them to the first floor. 

When they reach the first floor, they see all the members except Hoseok and Namjoon. 

“Taehyung! Jungkook! Head to the back and kill every single one of those shits!” Yoongi ordered. Jungkook and Taehyung nodded at the order and ran outside with their weapons. 

“Jin, go grab that dead body and take it to Namjoon. We need to find out what gang is attacking us.” Jin nods at Yoongi and walks to the lifeless body and picks it up. He quickly leaves the scene with the body and heads to Namjoon’s office.

“Jimin can you fight right now?” Yoongi asks quickly.

“I can manage.”

Yoongi nods and grabs a pistol from his belt. He quickly hands it to Jimin and speaks, “Using the pistol won’t use a lot of movement compared to the blade,” Yoongi informs. Yoongi looks back at the front door and runs over to help fight them off. Jimin trails after him and checks if the gun is reloaded. Thankfully, it was completely loaded. Jimin went to the scene and started shooting the unknown people. 

One of them grabbed him by hair and threw him to the ground. In the blink of an eye, the guy grabbed a knife and pressed it against his neck. The knife was piercing his skin. 

“One move kid, and you're dead.”

This wasn’t the first time Jimin faced something like this. Not saying that it is good or anything, but it helped him from panicking as hard. Jimin clenched his jaw and reached for the blade that was in his pocket. He pushed the man away and pierced the knife right into his stomach. Fresh blood immediately covered his hands and stained his shirt. The guy looked at Jimin and was astounded by the younger boy's move. Then Jimin realised that the guy wasn't completely dead yet.

So, Jimin stabbed the knife once more, but more deeper in the guy's stomach. He started twisting it deep in the guys guts. The guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Jimin pulled the knife out of the guy's body. He pushed the body away and got up from the ground. He looked at his clothes and looked back at the man. He took out the pistol Yoongi gave him and shot him straight in the head. 

Now, he was sure that he wasn’t going to do anything to him. Jimin looked ahead and gasped when he saw multiple people attacking Yoongi all at once. He quickly went over to them and stabbed a guy on the back. The guy grunted in pain and fell to the floor. Jimin went to another guy and got the guy and started to strangle him. The guy managed to get out of Jimin’s hold and kicked him on his knee.

Jimin groaned but immediately recovered from the pain and pierced his knife into the guy's chest. A bunch of blood gushed out of the man. Jimin dropped the body and moved on. Yoongi managed to handle the rest though before Jimin got to help him. He sliced all three of the men’s throat all at once. Blood was coming out of their mouths and Yoongi quickly got his gun and put it in the guy's mouth. He pulled the trigger and the guy fell to the ground. Yoongi looked back at the other two guys and grabbed them by their necks. 

“Jimin, shoot this one while I tear this guy's organs out,” he ordered coldly. One of the guys that Yoongi was holding fell to the floor like how the other guy before did.

Yoongi stared at the other guy and saw the pleading in his eyes. Yoongi smirked cruelly and slashed the guy from his chest to his stomach.

“You should've thought about that before you even thought about coming to this place.”

Yoongi dug the knife deeper into the rib cage. He felt some organs of the guy and smiled. He pulled the knife out and stabbed it quickly again. He had just pierced on the guys lungs. He started piercing it over and over again like a maniac. But Jimin quickly stopped him. Yoongi chuckled and dropped the lifeless man.

“Get Jin and tell him to get rid of all these bodies.”

Jimin quickly ran to where Jin headed off to earlier and searched for him. He harshly swung the door open and called out for him. “Jin-hyung, Yoongi ordered me to come and get you so you can clean all the bodies in the main hallway.”

Jin let go of the sample of blood he was holding and got out of the room. Jimin looked at Namjoon who was also in the room. Namjoon just gave Jimin a small smile and turned away. 

Jimin walked to the main hallway and found Yoongi bending down to some of the dead securities body.

“We will never forget your sacrifice,” Yoongi said while covering up the guy's face, not being able to handle seeing one of his closest securities dead. Closest friend actually. Yoongi got up and took a deep breath.

“I need to see Namjoon, I’ll be back, if anything happens, yell.”

Jimin and Jin nodded and went to do their task. Jin started grabbing the bodies and took them somewhere. Jimin helped by cleaning up some blood off the floor. While Jimin was cleaning, he felt a blade on his shoulder. Jimin quickly grabbed the guy’s arm and twisted it.

“Oww! Oww! Oww! Hyung! That hurts!” Jimin quickly let go of the boy and faced him. It was Jungkook. He was trying to calm down the pain he felt on his wrist due to Jimin’s actions. Jimin quickly got up and took Jungkook’s hand.

“I’m sorry Jungkook! I thought you were one of those guys that attacked us,” Jimin answered while rubbing on Jungkook’s wrist. Jungkook shaked his head and emitted a breath.

“It’s okay, I know you just did it by instinct.” 

“Guys, it looks like someone cut the wires of our power source,” Taehyung said while entering the living room from the back door. Jimin let go of Jungkook and headed to his best friend. 

“Are you for real?” Jimin asked. Taehyung nodded slowly, he also was upset about it. They had to live without power until they got it fixed. 

Suddenly, everybody was in the living room, even Hoseok and Namjoon. 

“Alright,” Yoongi started. “Since there is no power, and we still have to stay safe, we will have to stay with someone for the remaining of the time until the power gets fixed again.”

“Can I sta-” Taehyung tries to speak but is quickly interrupted by Yoongi.

“Nope. I assign who you guys will be staying with.”

“Kims, you all will take the master bedroom.” All three of them nodded and waited for Yoongi to continue. “I will stay with Hoseok since he is still injured.” Jin and Namjoon quietly giggled. They both knew the real reason why Yoongi wanted to stay with Hoseok. 

“We will be sleeping in my room. And Finally, Jimin and Jungkook are going to stay together in Jungkook’s room.”

Everybody nodded and realised what Yoongi was doing. Yoongi was trying to sleep the closest to the staircase, just in case something happens, he will be ready for it. The rest were next to each other so if anything happens they don’t have to go too far.

“Alright, everybody, report to the rooms I assigned you, I have to check some things with security real quick, and Jin hurry up and finish cleaning the main hallway,” Yoongi said while walking away from the group. 

Everybody went to the stairs and started entering the rooms they were assigned to stay in. Jungkook had opened the door and let Jimin go in first. 

“I’m sorry for the mess.”

“You know I can’t see a thing right?” Jimin said teasingly. Jimin could hear Jungkook chuckle and mumble an ‘Oh yeah.’ 

Jimin took off his shirt that was covered in blood and threw it to the floor. After taking it off, he cautiously walked over to the bed, not trying to stub his toe or anything and sat on it when he felt the mattress of the bed. He squinted his eyes to try to adjust to the darkness that filled the room. After a few minutes he finally adjusted and saw Jungkook standing by his dresser. He looked...scared and nervous?

“You okay?” Jimin asked, catching the younger’s attention. The boy quickly looked at Jimin and smiled.

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” he reassured. Jimin nodded and yawned. 

“I’m tired, hurry up and get in the bed so we can go to sleep,” Jimin said while moving the covers for the two boys to lay down. Jimin layed down and turned his head to the side to look at Jungkook, who was just standing there, not moving an inch.

“What are you doing?”

Jungkook shaked his head quickly and walked over to his bed. He didn’t want Jimin to notice that he was nervous about sleeping with another guy. Of course, this wasn’t Jimin’s first time sleeping next to a guy. Him and Taehyung used to do it back when they went to school together. But, this was Jungkook’s first time. He didn’t know how to feel about what his first time experience was supposed to feel like, especially when Jimin’s torso was completely exposed. 

Jungkook’s eyes widened when he felt a grip on his right arm. He completely forgot that Jimin was waiting for him. Jimin had walked Jungkook to the bed and lightly pushed him onto it. 

“My lord, why is it so hard for you to get into bed.” Jungkook stayed silent. He heard some footsteps walk around the bed and move onto the other side of the bed. He then felt Jimin slip into the covers and just lay there. Jungkook sinked into the covers as well but hesitantly. When they were laying next to each other Jungkook kept on rolling around, just trying to find the best position to sleep in. 

He decided to look away from Jimin, but he instantly regretted it. He felt Jimin’s ass being pressed against his own. He could hear a soft chuckle come from Jimin. He felt Jimin shifting in the bed, and that just made Jungkook more nervous than he already was. Jimin was staring at his back. 

“Jungkook,” Jimin called softly. Jungkook tensed up but answered with a hum. “Turn around,” Jimin requested but it sounded more like an order than a request. Jungkook turned around like Jimin asked. He was amused by how soft the boy in front of him looked. Even in the dark, Jungkook could still clearly see all of Jimin's features clearly. Jimin had a smile on his face but it quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

“Are you done admiring my beauty?”

Jungkook looked straight into Jimin’s eyes. There was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. Jimin laughed and smacked Jungkook on the shoulder. 

“I’m kidding.” 

Jungkook immediately frowned and hit Jimin on his shoulder in return. Jimin immediately grunted and rolled away from Jungkook. He had hit his still wounded shoulder. It was still in the process of healing. Jungkook had completely forgotten that he was injured. Jungkook instantly grabbed Jimin and apologized.

“I’m sorry hyung, I completely forgot that you got shot.”

Jimin intensely stared at Jungkook. He wasn’t just going to let Jungkook apologize and expect him to get away with it. Jimin’s hand went under the cover and started searching for Jungkook’s legs. Once he found it, he placed a hand on Jungkook’s thigh, slowly soothing it. Jungkook immediately flinched at the sudden contact. Before Jungkook even suspects that Jimin was trying to get to him he felt a harsh sting on his thigh. It was a harsh pinch. Jungkook groaned at the pain. He glared at Jimin and saw him laughing. He grabbed Jimin’s hand and jerked him to him. Jimin yelped and panicked when he was straddling Jungkook.

Of course Jungkook didn’t notice, since he was trying to get back at Jimin. Jimin tried to pull out of Jungkook’s grip but Jungkook only tightened it even more. 

“J-jungkook,” Jimin tried to say. He was overwhelmed by the things he was starting to feel at the moment. Suddenly the door knob started to twist, but none of the two boys noticed. Both boys instantly froze when they heard someone call Jungkook.

“Jungk- Oh my god!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. New Incoming

“Young-jae!! Bam Bam!”

BamBam snapped his head up and looked at the board game in front of them. “Let’s just agree I won this one.”

“Hell no. We will just continue the game after we are done doing what we are supposed to do,” Yugyeom stated. BamBam sighed and muttered something incoherent.

“Fine.” Both boys stood up and walked down the stairs and saw their boss talking with the other members. When they finally acknowledged their presence they stopped talking and faced them. 

“Gosh, I am really flattered by the attention,” Bam Bam said with a hint of teasing laced into his voice. Everybody smacked their teeth in disgust and walked away. Bam Bam laughed and looked at the members walking back to their rooms. This was his family, and he wasn’t going to even complain one bit about it. 

“Ahh Jin-young. What is the reason for us being here today?”

Jin-young crosses his arms and smiles. 

“I need you and Young-jae to collect the materials for Yoongi and have them ready in ten minutes.”

Jin-young walked away and went into another room. 

Bam Bam and young-jae walked towards the stairs and headed to the basement. When they reached the bottom floor, Young-jae walked into another room to get some of the materials that Jin-young ordered them to get. 

Bam Bam on the other hand, went to a safe and pressed on the number pad and waited for the safe to open. Once it opened, he reached out with his hand into the safe and grabbed a brown colored bag. To make sure everything was there, Bam Bam looked into it and sighed in relief when he saw all the money and weapons still in their place. Bam Bam closed the bag and walked over to the room Young-jae had disappeared off to earlier.

As he entered, he saw Young-jae frustrated searching through the drawers. 

“What are you looking for?

“I’m looking for that sleeping bullet that Yoongi highly requested to get, but it looks like it’s gone.” Young-jae sighed and closed the cabinet. Bam Bam frowned and placed the bag full of money and weapons down and started helping his partner look for the sleeping bullets. 

Bam Bam looked down into his left wrist and looked at the time.

“Shit!”

“What?”

Bam Bam looked at Young-jae and gave him a worried look. “They are supposed to be arriving in two minutes.”

Young-jae panicked and grabbed Bam Bam’s wrist. “I guess we will have to give it to them another time. But right now, we have to start going with the rest of things they requested.”

Bam Bam nodded and walked over to the brown bag and picked it up. Young-jae also grabbed a bag and put the rest of the drugs he did find in a bag. The two walked out of the basement and arrived on the first floor just in time.

The doorbell soon rang and everybody started walking down the stairs to show respect to their allies. The whole gang soon gathered into the entry hallway and Jin-young stood out and opened the door. When he opened the door, they were all welcomed by two faces.

Bam Bam stared at the shortest one and narrowed his eyes. He leaned to his left and whispered to his friend's ear.

“Yugyeom? Who the hell is that? Is that Yoongi?”

Yugyeom looked at Bam Bam and smacked him on the arm.

“You dummy. That’s Yoongi’s right hand, Jimin.”

Bam Bam nodded and mouthed an ‘Oh.’

“But then, who is that other kid?”

“It’s the weapon person in the gang, Jungkook.”

Yugyeom and Bam Bam quickly stopped whispering to each other when they heard Jin-young’s voice fill their ears.

“Welcome, you guys must be here to collect your materials.”

Jin-young smiled and looked at Bam Bam and Young-jae. The two quickly walked away and grabbed the materials. Both of them walked near the door and handed it to the two boys. 

Jimin sighed when he received half of the material and looked at Jin-young.

“Sir, are you sure you don’t want anything in return, it wouldn’t hurt to give y-”

“No, it's fine, we are companions and besides we are here to help each other out not to be demanding other things from our partners.”

Jimin nodded and looked at everybody standing in front of them.

“Thank you for the help, we really appreciate it.” Jungkook and Jimin bend their bodies in gratitude and straighten back up to leave.

“We will see you guys soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jin-young answered. Jimin and Jungkook nodded and walked away from the place while holding the material that will help them finally succeed in the missions. Once the two were out of sight Jin-young closed the door and dismissed everybody back into their rooms.

“Bam Bam. Young-jae.”

The two men stopped walking and stared at their boss confused.

“Yes?”

“Did you get them all the materials they requested?”

Bam Bam and Young-jae looked at each other and went back to looking at Jin-young.

“Of course!” Bam Bam lied. He didn’t even want to know what were the consequences for not doing what they were told to do. 

Jin-young looked at them and sighed. “I hope you guys did, we don’t know what Yoongi is capable of if he doesn’t receive what he requested.”

Bam Bam and Young-jae looked at each other and gave Jin-young a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry boss, we made sure he got everything he asked for.” 

Jin-young smiled. “I knew I could count on you guys. Now, I’m going to head to the working room to locate our enemies.”

Bam Bam and Young-jae stared at Jin-young while he excused himself and walked away. Young-jae visibly gulped and looked at Bam Bam worriedly.

“What are we going to do?”

“I- actually don’t know.” Hopefully, this Yoongi guy isn’t as bad as he seems and will let it slide. If not, who knows what could happen.

-

“Yoongi! We’re back!” Jimin yelled. He placed the bags down into the kitchen counter and went to look for Yoongi leaving sad Jungkook behind. Jungkook sighed and placed his bag down as well and headed upstairs. 

Jungkook opened the door to his room and yelled when he saw Taehyung laying down on his bed. At the sound of Jungkook’s yelling Taehyung looked to the side and sat up. Taehyung smiled and scooted over to let Jungkook sit down as well.

“Oh my god Tae, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Jungkook said. He looked at Taehyung and saw that the boy was looking at him with a deadly stare.

“W-what?”

“What were you doing with Jimin, Kook?”

“What are you talking about.”

“Don’t even start Jungkook, don’t forget, I’m Jimin’s best friend, which means he tells me everything.”

Jungkook wanted to punch Jimin for that. He clearly didn’t mean for any of that to happen. He was just trying to get back at Jimin for pinching him. Jimin didn’t have to go telling Taehyung something else. Jungkook sighed and told Taehyung what really happened.

“I know all of that Jungkook.”

“Wait, so Jimin told you the same thing I told you?”

Taehyung nodded and looked into the boy’s eyes. “I’m just trying to ask you, what were you planning on doing?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

Taehyung leaned closer to Jungkook and squinted his eyes, suspicious of the younger. Jungkook leaned back and started looking around his room. He can never hold Taehyung’s stare. Taehyung sighed and leaned back into his own space making Jungkook let out a breath of relief.

“Look Kook, if you like Jimin, you can tell me.”

“Taehyung, I'm about to kick your ass, and right now I could care less of your older than me.” Jungkook said. Taehyung bursted out in laughter and grabbed Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Kook, I won’t tease you about it but I just have to let you know one thing.”

“What is it?” Jungkook said with gritted teeth.

“Jimin still suffers from his past, so please, don’t hurt him or rush anything with him.”

“Tae I don’t even like Jim-”

“I know Jungkook, but I’m just letting you know.”

Taehyung get’s up from the bed and walks towards the door but stops halfway to the door.

“Oh and Jungkook.”

“Hmmm?”

“If you do fall for Jimin, believe me, you have a chance.”

“Wait what? Wh-”

Taehyung chuckled and turned to completely face the boy. “Boy you should see your face, you're as red as the blood of that guy we killed yesterday.”

“You and Jimin are so complicated, why can’t you guys just admit it,” Taehyung said to himself. Thankfully, Jungkook didn’t hear him. Taehyung moved back to the door and stopped once more.

“Oh and Jungkook, one more thing.”

Jungkook fisted his hands into the sheets in embarrassment and just waited for Taehyung to continue.

“Today is card night.”

Jungkook quickly lifted his head and just watched Taehyung smirk at him teasingly.

“We get prizes for winning.” 

Without saying another word in what that meant, Taehyung walked out of the room. Jungkook stared at the door blankly and sighed. 

“What kind of prizes are we going to get if we win?”

“Man, do we really have to play?”

Hoseok is first to complain. Yoongi glares at him and scoffs. “Hoseok, this has been a tradition for years now.”

Hoseok sighs and looks at the cards in his hands. 

Everyone is currently sitting on the living room floor and holding some cards in their hands. Jin is eating some snacks while trying to figure out what card to put next. Yoongi is trying to figure out some ways to win the game. Hoseok is lost. Namjoon is analyzing everybody’s card and trying to use it against them. Jimin is pouting. Taehyung is perfectly fine and Jungkook? He’s winning. 

“Why can’t we just play Uno or some, we already know this maknae is going to win.”

“Hoseok, complain one more time and I am going to knock you out.”

“Knock him out in bed,” Jin finishes. Namjoon and Jin give each other a quick high five before going back to playing the game.Yoongi growls at the two but the two don’t care, it’s nothing new.

“Keep on joking around Jin and you're going to be seeing your dead folks soon.”

Jin looks at Yoongi and scoffs. Everybody gets back to playing and Jimin sighs. “Okay, you guys can keep on playing real quick, I’m going to get some water,” Jimin says while setting the cards down to get a glass of water. Playing, casino is so complicated. 

Jimin opens the cabinet and pulls out a glass. He fills it up with water and walks over to the counter. He starts to drink it all down, but he stops when he hears Taeehyung speak.

“Hey Yoongi.”

“Hmm?”

“You actually never told us what the prizes were,” Taehyung stated. Yoongi had told him there was going to be prizes but never told him what it was. Yoongi sighs and smiles.

“Well, not actually a prize, more like a reward for everyone. Everybody is going to go, even if you guys don’t win against me.” Yoongi shrugged. Immediately, everybody got offended and looked hard at their cards.

“That’s what you think boss!”

“Yeah, we’re going to kick ur ass in this game.”

Jimin chuckled from the counter and watched as all his friends started to play the game. 

Jimin looked at the members and saw how they were struggling since there was no light. Jimin lightly chuckled and went to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter. On his way to the kitchen he saw a candle and grabbed it. He then went to where the members were playing and set up the candle.

“Thank you Jimin-ah, it was about time someone brought some light.”

Jimin smiled politely and walked back to the kitchen counter. As minutes passed, Jimin went over to the bar and took a seat on the stool while still watching the boys play. Unsurprisingly, Namjoon was winning so far. It never surprised anyone when he won. Namjoon was always the professional for predicting people’s cards and using them against them.

Time just kept on passing by and Jimin just kept on drinking his water. Jimin’s eyes fell on Jin who proudly placed the card down and stood up in victory.

“I WON!!!” Jin yelled. 

“You cheated.”

Jin looked at the younger and gasped dramatically. “Did not!”

Jimin smiled and walked into the living room. “Alright, since we are done with playing cards, where did you plan on going Yoongi once we were done?”

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Yoongi to reveal where they were going to go.

“There is a new club in the city.”

All the boys smirked and looked at Yoongi knowingly, but decided for Yoongi to admit it himself. Yoongi sighed and finished his sentence, “And I didn’t want to go by myself, so I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come,” Yoongi admitted. He never liked going to places alone. Especially clubs. 

Jin squealed while the others started getting excited.

“Finally, a day we don’t have to kill, we just get to be free.”

“Okay then, start getting dressed before I change my mind,” Yoongi addressed. He smiled when he saw the boys rush to their rooms to get dressed. He can’t deny it. He loves these kids. Yoongi gets up as well and goes to his room to impress himself. Or maybe, just maybe, he is trying to impress someone. 

“Tae. Do I look good?” Taehyung looks at Jimin and tries not to swoon over his best friend. 

“Oh my gosh Jimin. Are you trying to make me more gay than I already am?” Taehyung says teasingly. 

“I don’t think that’s possible-”

Before you say it is not, it is. But anyway, you look great in those tight black jeans with that half black and half white blouse. My goodness Jimin, why did there have to be little diamonds on the shirt, it just makes you look one hundred times better.”

Jimin laughs at the compliment and gives Taehyung some as well. 

“You look good too Tae.”

Taehyung smiles and flips his hair. “I know.”

Jimin chuckles once more before dragging Taehyung out of the room to meet up with the others. Everybody was dressed so nicely. Namjoon turned to look at the boys and smiled.

“You guys both look good.”

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other and smiled.

“We pulled it off,” Taehyung said while raising his hand to give Jimin a high five. Both of them high five each other and Yoongi speaks up. 

“Alright, please, if anything does happen at this club, please, do not kill anyone, we don’t want our identities as killers to be revealed. You can hurt them if they provoke you or touch you, but not kill.”

They all nodded and Yoongi smiled. “Alright then, what are you guys waiting on, let’s go.”

Everybody walked out of the door and separated into three cars. Taehyung and Jimin in a white sports car. Yoongi and Namjoon in a red one and Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook in a black one. They all turned on their engines and sped out of their base.

As they were driving on the big empty road Jimin looked to the side and saw Yoongi smirking at him through the other car while driving. Soon, Yoongi sped up leaving Jimin behind. Jimin smirked when he realised that Yoongi was challenging him.

“Tae, I hope you have your seatbelt.”

Taehyung quickly looked at Jimin and shaked his head, but Jimin didn’t look at Taehyung.

“Jimin, you better not speed u-”

Jimin gripped the wheel of the car and pressed on the gas pedal. Taehyung immediately got slammed into his chair and just focused on not screaming. 

Not long after, Jimin and Yoongi saw Jin catching up to them. He rolled down the window and yelled, “Don’t think just because i'm about to turn twenty-nine doesn’t mean that I can’t have fun.”

Jimin smirked and yelled back, “We will see about that grandpa.”

They all rolled their windows after that and sped off into the night. In the big empty road. No building around them, just a plain old field surrounding them. 

As soon as they started arriving in the city, all three cars started to slow down. There was no way in hell they were trying to get stopped by the police. They don’t really have a good past with them. Especially when their records are filled with police reports and crimes. 

Yoongi passed Jimin and started to lead him to the club. Jin just followed after Jimin and followed. All the members finally spotted the club and tried to find a parking spot nearby. Thankfully, there were three empty spots for all of them to park in. They all turned off their cars and stepped out. Yoongi walked up to the guys and warned them.

“If you guys have any weapons now, you better walk back to the cars and leave them.”

Hoseok and Jin frowned and walked to the cars and took off all the weapons they had on them. Yoongi shaked his head in disappointment and walked the other boys in the club. They all showed their Id’s and the security outside stepped to the side and let them in. Once they were in Yoongi looked around for someone and smiled when they saw them. Yoongi signalled the boys to follow him. 

“Jackson.”

The man turned around and smiled when he saw his friend. “Yoongi!”

The two guys gave each other a manly hug and broke away. Before Jackson said something to Yoongi he looked around and gasped when he saw the rest of the members.

“Oh my god, where are my manners? I’m sorry, my name is Jackson,” Jackson said while shaking hands with all of the members. They all kindly smiled in return and shaked hands. After shaking hands with everybody he looked at everyone and smiled.

“Any of you guys want a drink?”

Everybody smiled and told Jackson what they wanted and Jackson kindly went to go get their drinks. 

“He is such a nice guy,” Namjoon said. Everybody nodded in agreement and just looked around the club while waiting for their drinks to arrive. If everybody was being honest, the place looked luxurious. Instead of blasting the club with bright colors, the only colors that would appear were red. The music was loud but they could hear each other perfectly fine.

The dance floor wasn’t as full as the other clubs since it was just made. Not a lot of people know about it yet, which was perfectly fine with the boys. It was better for them because if anybody got lost, they could find each other easier than other night clubs.

“Guys, I’m going to head to the restroom real quick,” Jimin shouted through the loud music. Everybody nodded in acknowledgement and Jimin walked away and headed to the restroom. As he entered the restroom, there was a couple making out on the sink and Jimin quickly looked away, not trying to interrupt their make out session. He quickly found an available stall and got in.

After taking care of his business, Jimin went to the sink and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a guy staring his way. Jimin acted like he didn’t notice it and kept on washing his hands. After finishing, Jimin waked close to the door and got some napkins and dried his hands.

He threw the paper towels away and looked once more at the guy. The guy stared at him for a moment and looked away. Feeling already uncomfortable then he already was, Jimin quickly got out of the restroom without taking another glance.

Passing through some crowds Jimin managed to find the group. They were all drinking and laughing with Jackson. When they realised that he was finally back Jackson smiled and handed him a glass of wine. Jimin gave him a polite smile and thanked him.

“After these drinks we should go dance.”

Yoongi quickly refused and everybody started to groan.  
“You always have to be a party pooper!” Taehyung complained. Jimin laughed and took a sip of his drink.

“Come on Yoongi, just one dance,” Taehyung said, trying to convince the elder. Yoongi sent him a serious look.

“You just said I was a party pooper,” Yoongi reminded, he wasn’t trying to be petty, but he was petty.

“I was kidding.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and took a drink of his mango margarita and sighed. “I’ll only do it if Jackson goes.”

Jackson immediately turned his head over to Yoongi and gave him a wide grin. “Believe me, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Jimin and the others cheered and started to finish their drinks to quickly go to the dance floor. Jin had finished his drink and got up and told everybody that he was going to wait for them on the dance floor. Not long after, everybody else started finishing up and started heading to the dance floor. Jimin remained there for a second longer and placed his glass down on the table and started walking to the dance floor. 

The music was a slow and sensual song. Couples all around started to get really close to each other and just started to move against their partners. Obviously none of them were going to do that, so instead, they just swayed their hips and moved to the rhythm. 

Jimin looked over to Yoongi and saw him just swaying side to side with Hoseok wrapped around him while laughing for no reason. Jimin assumes that the alcohol must have got to him. 

Before Jimin got to move, someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards them. Jimin crashed hard against their chest and looked up at the person. He smiled when he saw Taehyung smiling down at him.

“Want to dance?”

Jimin giggled and nodded, “Sure, why not?”

Taehyung smiled and pulled Jimin by the waist and swayed themselves to the side. Jimin just moved slowly and looked to the side. He didn’t notice at first but when he got a closer look, there was the same guy from the bathroom staring straight at him while sitting at the bar. Taehyung felt some tension in Jimin and looked at him worriedly.  
“Is everything okay?”

Jimin looked back at Taehyung and gave him a serious look. “Tae, there is somebody watching me.”

Taehyung’s face wrinkled in confusion and looked away from Jimin trying to scan the club. 

“How does he or she look?” Taehyung asked while still scanning the club. He had to know. Who knew if this person was a spy from a gang. He didn’t want to risk the chances of the gang being watched. 

“He has a black leather jacket with a red shirt.”

After Taehyung got the description he immediately spotted the guy and he was indeed staring at Jimin. 

“Jimin, go dance with Jungkook,” Taehyung said while letting Jimin go. Jimin's eyes widened and he stared at Taehyung shocked.

“Why?”

“I’m going to go check this guy out,” Taehyung simply said. Jimin tried to stop Taehyung from going, but He just reassured him he wasn’t going to talk to him or anything. Even though he was still unsure about the idea of Taehyung risking himself, Jimin sighed and slowly nodded. Taehyung gave him one last smile and walked away from Jimin.

Jimin stood there for a while before turning around to look for Jungkook. He looked around and spotted Jungkook next to Jin and Namjoon. Quickly, he walked over to him and grabbed him. Jungkook was surprised by Jimin’s actions but Jimin quickly shushed him before he could ask anything.

Jungkook didn’t say a word and Jimin really appreciated it. From the corner of his eyes he can see Taehyung walk past the man. But, the guy didn’t look at Taehyung. Jimin frowned and pressed his body against Jungkook. Jungkook was astounded and put his hands on the air.

“Jungkook, wrap your arms around my waist.” 

Jungkook quickly followed and looked at Jimin confused.

“What are you doing?”

Jimin sighed and looked at Jungkook straight in the eyes. “There is someone watching me.”

“And how is pressing yourself against me going to make him look away?” Jungkook asked.

“I want him to think that I’m already with someone and make him back off.” This wasn’t the first time Jimin was in a club, there were always some thirsty men out there and Jimin wasn’t trying to get into that. They were just so sick and filthy. After what happened to him that day, there was no way in hell that he was trying to go visit any old memories.

“Where is Tae?” Jungkook said bringing Jimin back to reality.

Jimin looked from the corner of his eye and saw Taehyung sitting down two stools away from the guy. He had a drink on his hand and started to take some sips while scanning the guy out. Jimin looked back at Jungkook and responded to him, “He is sitting in the bar.”

Jungkook nodded and just stayed quiet.  
“So are we just going to stand here, or.. Are we going to dance?”

Jimin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You can dance?” 

Jungkook gave Jimin an offended face and spoke, “Look shorty, just because I don’t show it, doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”

Jimin challenged Jungkook and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Okay then, show me.”

Jungkook smirked, accepting the challenge and pulled Jimin impossibly closer to him. Jungkook started to slowly move but waited for Jimin to move with him. Jimin smiled and started to move with him. Jungkook started to body roll slowly to the beat and Jimin looked at him surprised. He was impressed actually. Jungkook was never the guy to go all out, he just simply stayed in the back and blended in. 

Before Jungkook got to show any more of his moves, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the whole club. Jimin and Jungkook looked at the scene and saw a lady on the floor while holding on to her bleeding leg. The guy that was watching them had stood up and tried to walk away but the lady stopped him.

“Yah! What the hell is your problem?!”

The guy looked away from the women and quickly left the scene without apologizing to the young woman. Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other and looked at the guy who was starting to leave the building.

Taehyung had quickly met up with them and started to speak. 

“He is from another gang, he has to be a human trafficking one.”

“How do you know?”

Taehyung looked at Jimin and started to explain what he saw.

“He has this tattoo on his neck and I saw chains and a mob of people inside the chains. That sign is one of the biggest human traffickers in Seoul, he was probably trying to identify us and report it to whoever is his boss.”

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged some concerned glances and looked back at Taehyung.

“Shouldn’t we follow him then?”

“I’ll tell Namjoon and Jin because he hasn’t seen them yet. Plus, we don’t want to risk anything happening to you again Jimin.” 

Jimin looked away and sighed. “I’m going to go get a drink.” Taehyung nodded and moved away to let Jimin get to the bar. When Jimin reached the bar, he took a seat and ordered the drink he had gotten earlier. While he waited, he thought about his past. Taehyung is right.

He remembers exactly how that guy in the alley had grabbed him and touched him. He was on a mission at that time. He was looking for some drug dealer that owed them money and he had run into a wasted guy. Before Jimin got a chance to defend himself, the guy had slammed him into the wall with his arm against Jimin’s neck. Jimin struggled against the guy and started to kick the guy. 

The guy had taken out a knife and stabbed Jimin on his right thigh making Jimin let out a bloody scream. No one was there to help him. He felt so hopeless for not being able to do anything. The guy had smiled and let go of him. Jimin had dropped to the ground and groaned when the guy stepped on his bleeding thigh. 

Jimin tried to open his heavy eyelids and stare at the guy. The guy was probably in his early forties. The guy had laughed into his face and grabbed his shirt. He ripped it apart and started to touch Jimin’s body shamelessly. Jimin weakly reached over to his pocket to pull out a vblade he was caring for but the guy noticed and stabbed him again on his leg. At this point, blood was streaming down Jimin’s leg non-stop. 

Jimin held in his tears and saw the guy give him a wicked smile.

“This will be real quick.”

The guy had reached to his belt and started to unbuckle it. Jimin tried to yell but was too weak. He felt so dizzy and nauseous but he couldn’t pass out, he was about to be raped and he didn’t want to let the guy take advantage of his body. Jimin lifted his left hand and punched the guy. The guys head jerked to the side from the punch. He chuckled and turned his head slowly to look at Jimin.

“Your one hell of a bitch.”

The guy quickly started to unbutton Jimin’s pants and Jimin’s tried to kick him away but failed. 

“Bitches like you need to learn what their place is.”

Jimin yelled when he felt the guy starting to dig his hands into his trousers and pull his member out

“Don’t fucking touch me you bastard!” 

The guy took Jimin into his hands and started to tightly squeeze Jimin’s member. Jimin started to yell and cry as he couldn’t do anything else. He was holding his bloody leg with his right hand and he couldn’t even move his other arm due to how weak he was from all the blood loss. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” Jimin yelled from the top of his lungs. 

Just as Jimin was about to remember what happened next, the waiter came with his drink.

“Here is your rose wine sir.”

Jimin politely thanked the waiter and took his drink and walked away. Just as he started to walk to the guys, he quickly wiped the tears that were blurring his vision before the guys noticed them. Hopefully, one day, he can recover from this sick past and move on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and remember to stay safe and wear your masks! :)


	4. New member?

“Jungkook, go and tell Yoongi that there is a suspicious person around the perimeter of the club,” Taehyung directed. Jungkook nodded and looked at Jimin. Before Jungkook even stepped away he noticed the boy's red eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, Jimin! Are you crying?”

Jimin immediately hid his face in embarrassment and Jungkook looked at Taehyung and asked him with his eyes if he could go tell Yoongi instead. Taehyung looked at Jimin and back at Jungkook and smiled. He didn’t waste any time in walking away and going to go find his leader. 

“Jimin,” Jungkook said softly while trying to move Jimin’s hands from his face. When he failed to move Jimin’s hands he looked around the club and spotted an empty booth in the corner of the club. Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s shoulders lightly and slightly dragged him to the empty booth. When they reached the booth, Jungkook sat Jimin down and sat beside him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jimin shaked his head and started to sob. Jungkook looked around to see if anything would help but he couldn’t find anything. He looked back at Jimin and bringed Jimin into his embrace. Jungkook noticed how Jimin was surprised but immediately sank into his chest. 

“I-I just h-had some f-flashbacks.”

“Abo- oh.” Jungkook stopped talking when he remembered that time Yoongi had sent him on a mission and Jimin had come back lifeless. He was pissed at everyone for two months. It was understandable though. He would have been pissed as well if nobody came to help him while he was being raped.

Jungkook pulled Jimin deeper into his embrace and started to brush his fingers through Jimin’s lavender hair locks. 

“Jiminie, everything’s okay. I’m here.”

Jimin looked up at Jungkook and saw Jungkook giving him a genuine smile. Jimin started scanning through Jungkook’s features and felt the urge to touch his face, but he held back. 

“Thanks Kook.”

Jungkook smiled and was about to respond to him but was interrupted by a mad leader. “We have to go now,” Jungkook looked at Jimin and let go of him. Jimin immediately missed Jungkook’s warmth but did his best not to show anything. 

“Everybody is already gone, which means, Jungkook you have to ride with Jimin. Jackson called his members and told them what was going on and we have to get going asap,” Yoongi said quickly. Jimin and Jungkook nodded and slid out of the booth and headed out of the club. Just as Yoongi and the other two boys were going to depart their own ways, Yoongi spoke up, “Follow me.”

Jimin looked back at his car and ran to it with Jungkook following after him. Jimin unlocked the car from far away and turned the car on. Once they reached the car, Jimin and Jungkook hurriedly opened the car's doors and slammed them shut. Jimin moved the transmission to reverse and made his way out of the parking spot. Once he successfully got out of the parking spot, Jimin shifted the stick to drive and sped out of the area. 

After driving for a while, Jimin finally spotted Yoongi and pressed the gas pedal to catch up.

“Who are they?” Jungkook said when he looked outside his window. Jimin without looking earlier looked outside his own window and smiled at what he saw. There were three motorbikes catching up to them. Jimin rolled down at his window and smiled at the guys.

“Where’s the rest of you guys?” Jimin yelled without looking away from the road. 

“The other three are behind your car!”

Jimin looked through his rear mirror and saw three other motorbikes behind him. Jimin smiled and rolled his window back up. Just as Jimin was about to speed up he saw Jin-young and another member speed up. Jimin chuckled when he realised what they were doing. They positioned themselves around Jimin’s car. Jin-young in front of him, Bam Bam on the right, Yugyeom on the left and the other three behind him, surrounding Jimin. 

Soon enough, Jimin started to see how empty the streets were starting to look. There were no vehicles around in the distance.

“Jimin? Do you have any earpieces in your car?”

Jimin nodded and moved one on his hands from the steering wheel and pointed at the storage compartment in front of Jungkook. 

“They should be in there, give me mines and find yours.”

“Which color is yours?” Jungkook said while putting on his purple earpiece. 

“The gold one.” 

Jungkook nodded and started to search for that colored earpiece. Once he found it, he put the piece on the hand Jimin had held out and closed the glove. Jimin quickly put on his earpiece and was welcomed to Yoongi screaming.

“I took the wrong fucking exit! Shit!”

Jimin and Jungkook chuckled and just stayed there listening to the rest of the members on the comcast. 

“Yoongi we already arrived and there are a bunch of cars parked outside.”

“Okay listen to me Jin, the guy in that place probably knows already that we are coming. So before they leave with anything, make sure we kill every single person that participated in the event, I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I got you, Taehyung, Namjoon, get ready to move out!”

“Jimin?”

Jimin pressed on his earpiece and responded. “Who’s this?”

“My bad, it’s Jaebeom. We are all on the comcast now too.”

Jimin nodded and waited for him to proceed. 

“We will lead you to where the women are at, the rest of us will sneak into the event and make sure nobody leaves with any money or a life tonight.”

Chills runs down Jimin’s spine at Jae-beom’s words but smiles. “Alright, Jin-young, lead the way.”

Jimin sees Jin-young giving him a smile and turning back to lean more forward onto his bike.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Suddenly, Jin-young is way ahead of them with his members quickly following behind him. 

Jimin presses the pedal further and starts to catch up with the rest.

-

“Namjoon, go into the building and try to shut down the security system.” 

Namjoon nodded and pulled out a device and started to look for a signal. Namjoon stopped and smiled proudly when he got a signal. 

As Jin and Taehyung waited for Namjoon to turn off all the security cameras, Taehyung reloaded his gun and looked through the scope.

“Okay, give it three minutes and all security should be down by then.”

Jin nodded and looked at Taehyung who was on the floor with his sniper. 

“I guess I have to go in by myself?”

Taehyung nodded and Jin sighed. Namjoon looked at him and smiled. “Make sure you don’t get caught.”

Jin nodded and fixed his suit and walked away from the boys. Jin spotted more and more people arriving, he walked over to them to blend in. One of the guys stared at him in confusement and Jin just gave him a serious gaze.

“I have never seen you before.”

“I’m new.”

The guy nodded and fully turned to face Jin. 

“They won’t let you in unless you have a pass, you have to go register over in that room.” The man pointed to a room at the very end of the building. There was a guy in all black doing some paperwork and handing the people there some cards to enter. 

“Thanks.” 

The guy nodded and walked away from Jin. Jin sighed and walked over to the registrations, not because he wanted to, but because he needs to if he wants to stop this auction. When Jin got there he made sure to remember the faces in front of him. There were guys in their mid thirties in front of him. He looked to see if they had anything with them and it didn’t take long for him to spot a handgun on the guy and some familiar tattoos. Jin quickly looked up when the guy walked forward to register. Jin looked at the guy’s hand and saw a name written on it. Unfortunately, due to the tattoo artist’s handwriting, Jin couldn’t make out the name the guy had on his hand.

“Next.”

Jin snapped his eyes away from the guy’s hand and looked at the guy who was staring at him annoyed. Jin walked forward and waited for the guy to give him the paperwork.

“Fill out this box and write your signature here.”

Obviously, for safety reasons, Jin put fake information and faked a signature. Jin handed him over the papers and the guy read through it.

“Welcome Kim Geum-jae, here is your pass.” The guy handed Jin his pass and Jin kindly took it and stood to the side to put it away. He eyed the guy and saw him put his paperwork in a silver case and go back to the customer who was patiently waiting to receive the paperwork. Jin shaked his head in disbelief, if he would’ve put his actual information, he would have been done for. 

“Jin?” Jin touches his earpiece and lowly speaks into it. 

“Yes?”

“Are you in already?”

“Not yet.”

“What the hell are you doing then?! Hurry up.” Jin rolled his eyes and started to walk into the building. 

Jin showed his pass to the guy and got in when they nodded. Jin stepped in the building and instantly, he could hear a man on the microphone yelling out the prices for a victim.  
“Ohh! He said ten thousand won! Do I hear twelve thousand won?!”

As soon as Jin turns the corner his eyes darken at the sight. On the stage is a man around his fifties on the microphone. On his right, there is a woman sitting there handcuffed. She had bruises all around her body and she even had a black eye. She looked so...lifeless. Jin looked around and saw a bunch of men laughing and others bidding. Jin calmed himself and walked to an empty seat and watched. 

“Fourteen thousand won!”

“Ohh! Can we do any better?!”

Jin frowned when nobody said another word.

“Going once!”

Jin smiled when he heard Namjoon speaking in the comcast. 

“Alright Jin, get the girl and get rid of them.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Jin pulled out a remote and left his fingers on the button.

“Going twice!”

“Twenty thousand won!” Jin yelled, catching the man’s attention. The guy's smiles got wider and spoke again.

“Twenty Thousand won, going once!” Silence.

“Going twice!”

Jin smiled when nobody said a word.

“Sold! Young man, come up here and get your prize!”

As much as Jin was disgusted by the man calling a woman a prize as if she was an object, he put a smile on his face and walked up to the stage. The women looked up at Jin and gave him a disgusted look. Jin chuckled and grabbed her. Looking once more into her face, Jin looked at the guy and smiled.

“Sir, I have the money with one of my body guards, would you like to walk with me to get it?”

The guy looked at the audience and looked at Jin who was standing there patiently for his answer. 

“Fellas, the next auction will begin shortly.”

The man hopped off the stage and followed Jin. Jin grabbed onto the girl and walked away with her. When they stepped off the room, Jin pulled the girl closer to him and pressed the button of the remote causing a bomb to go off. The girl immediately screamed when she felt the floor trembling under her. 

“Hey! Who the hell-”

Jin pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guy’s head, “We don’t sell girls around here buddy, especially when the only thing you end up doing is killing them to sell their organs off to get money.” When Jin heard himself he chuckled darkly. “Man, you're sick.”

The guy's eyes widened in shock when he realised that Jin wasn’t trying to participate in the auction in the first place. Jin smiled when he saw the terrified look on the guy’s face.

“People like you don’t deserve to be in this world,” Jin said and pulled the trigger of his gun. The girl screamed once again when she witnessed the lifeless body of the guy dropping to the floor. A pool of blood started to quickly flood around the guy’s head. It wasn’t anything new to him but he guessed it was something the girl hadn't seen before. With all honesty, Jin looked at the girl and chuckled.

“Believe me, this won’t be your last time seeing someone die in front of your eyes,” Jin answered coldly. The girl started to cry and Jin said nothing, he just grabbed her and rushed out of the building. Jin looked back again and yelled into the earpiece.

“BamBam, set all the bombs off now!”

As soon as Jin said that, a ton of bombs going off were heard. Jin and the girl harshly fell to the ground from the force of the bombs. Jin got on top of the girl and put her into his chest when a piece of the building was heading straight toward them. Jin groaned when he felt the big piece of brick harshly hit his back. He looked back and gave a weak smile when he saw the last pieces of the place set on fire. Jin put the girl down and looked down at her. She had tears on her eyes and Jin just ignored them and got up. He pulled the girl up as well and slowly walked her to where he last saw Taehyung and Namjooon at. 

“Jin!”

Jin looked up from the ground and smiled when he saw a worried Namjoon coming over to him. Before Namjoon got to hug Jin, he stopped when he spotted the girl. She was filled with tears streaming down his face, but without questioning anything, Namjoon politely smiled and bowed towards her. 

“Hello, my name is Namjoon.”

The girl gave Namjoon a sad smile and looked at him sadly. Namjoon tilted his head in confusion but then, he was shocked by what he saw next. The girl pointed near her ear and 

Arched her finger to point it under her mouth and back to her ear.

Namjoon raised his eyebrows and pointed at her and pointed to his ear, then under his lips and then back to her.

The girl made a fist and moved it up and down. Namjoon smiled and looked at Jin.

“She’s deaf.”

Jin looked at the girl and smiled. The girl looked around and quickly panicked when she saw an unfamiliar figure heading towards them. Jin looked at Namjoon and spoke.

“We can’t keep her with us, Namjoon.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because she has to go to therapy.”

Namjoon frowned and looked between Jin and the girl. “But won’t she rat us out.”

“Believe me, she won’t, she knows what we are capable of.”

“Is she one of the victims?” a deep voice said from behind them.

Namjoon and Jin looked at Taehyung and nodded.

“Good, hey you, come with me.”

Taehyung turned around and walked away. But as soon as he didn’t feel anybody following him, he turned around and looked at the girl confused. 

“Hey, I’m taking you home.”

“Tae, she is deaf.” Namjoon finally said when the girl looked at Namjoon confused. Taehyung mouthed an ‘Oh’ and smiled at the girl.

Taehyung did some signs with his hands telling the girl that he was trying to take her back home. The girl looked away but then she finally nodded. Jin looked at Taehyung in disbelief and looked at Namjoon.

“Since when did you two learn sign language?” Namjoon just ignored him and walked behind Taehyung and the girl.

“He- Wait!”

-

“Jungkook, get that kid!”

Jungkook quickly looked around and saw a kid being cornered by a man. The man pointed its gun to the kid and was holding a hand out for the kid to take it. Jungkook quickly pulled out his handgun from his belt and shot the guy three times. The guy's body fell to the floor dropping all the weapons he had. The kid was crying and Jungkook calmly walked over to the kid. When Jungkook tried to grab the kid’s hand, the kid yelled out terrified.

“No! Don’t touch me! You're a bad guy too!”

“Kid, I saved your life, if I was the bad guy I would have killed you like how that guy was trying to.”

The kid tried to blink the tears away from his eyes but failed. Jungkook looked at the kid and tried to reach him. The kid violently shaked his head and looked up at Jungkook with teary eyes.

“No, just let me die here, I have no one to go to anyway.”

“Kid just come with me, and don’t make this any harder for both you and I.”

The kid looked at Jungkook for a moment before looking away and thinking about his decisions. 

“Where will I go?”

“You’ll find out if you come with me, I swear, I mean no harm to you,” Jungkook said softly. The kid looked at the gun in Jungkook’s hand and looked back at his eyes. The kid was not convinced when he saw the gun in Jungkook’s hand so Jungkook put the pistol back in his belt and held his hand out.

“Please?”

The kid slowly lifted his hand out slowly and hesitantly. Just as the boy was about to place his hand on Jungkook’s, Jimin yells out Jungkook’s name.

“Hurry up Jungkook and bring that kid.”

Jungkook smiled at Jimin and looked at the kid.

“Gotta listen to the shorty, kid.”

“My name is Yu-jun.”

“How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

Jungkook smiled and stood up while grabbing the kids hand. “Come on, we have to go home already.”

The kid got up as well and grabbed Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook looked at the kid confused and the kid only shaked his head and smiled.

“I don’t really trust the short man yet.” Jungkook chuckled at the boy's comment and walked him to Jimin. When they got to Jimin, he was counting the women and asking them questions.

“Hey, get in that car and hide,” Jungkook whispered. Yu-jun looked at him confused and looked around.

“Which car?” he whispered back.

“The white sports car.”

The kid looked around again and once he spotted the car, his eyes immediately widened in shock.

“Is that a-”

“Yes, now go,” Jungkook says with a smile. He finds it so cute that the boy is so surprised to see the sports car they have. 

The kid nodded and hurried to the car, when he reached he opened the door and got in while closing the door behind him. Since the windows of the car were kinda tinted, Jungkook couldn’t see the kid anymore and that was good.

Jungkook smiled and casually walked over to Jimin, acting like if he wasn’t just hiding a kid in his car. As Jungkook got closer to Jimin, he noticed Taehyung and Namjoon walking over to them.

“I think we should start leaving already. Jae-beom and Yugyeom got a van to take all these women in.”

Jimin looked at Namjoon and nodded.

“We also have to get going, I have to go home and clean all my weapons,” Jimin chuckled while putting all his blades in display. The boys all chuckled when they saw his blades covered in fresh blood.

“Okay then, I’ll see u guys at home.” 

Jimin and Jungkook nodded at the guys and waved them goodbye.

While closing the door, Jungkook starts to look around for the kid and presses his lips together when he sees him sitting right behind Jimin’s seat. He tries to control his laughter when the boy scrunches his nose and tells him to keep quiet. Jungkook quietly nods and looks back at Jimin. Jungkook flinches when Jimin is staring directly at him. He sees him starting to get suspicious and Jungkook tries to not look at the kid.

“What were you looking at?”

“I- um… I was seeing Taehyung flirt with a girl?”

Jimin raises an eyebrow at Jungkook. Taehyung hated girls. Well, he likes girls, but not in a sexual way. Taehyung was super gay, and the fact that he is flirting with a girl is making Jimin curious about what Jungkook is hiding. 

“Okay?”

Jimin looks back at the front and turns on the car. The engine starts to roar and from the corner of Jungkook’s eyes, he sees the boy smile in excitement for being in a car like this.

“Yoongi, where are you?”

Jungkook looks at Jimin and realises that he is speaking into the earpiece. Jungkook takes his earpiece off and puts it in his sweaters pocket.

“You're at the police station? Why are you over there? Do you know how risky that is?! Why isn’t Jin over-”

Suddenly Jimin stops talking when he hears the sound of someone's stomach rumbling. Jungkook panics when he knows it didn’t come from him. Jimin pulls the car over and stays quiet. Jimin is terrified, because it didn’t come from beside him. It was behind him. His eyes are wide as plates when he hears it again. But now, it is louder and he is positive that it came from behind him. Jimin doesn’t turn though, he stays still and speaks.

“Jungkook,” Jimin says in a calm voice. Jungkook nervously turns to look at Jimin and sees him not looking back at him. Jimin’s just looking forward. Staring at the road.

“Y-yes hyung?”

“What is that?”

“W-what's what?”

Jimin looks over at Jungkook and gives him a frustrated expression. “Jungkook, don’t fucking play with me, what did you put in my car?!” Jimin curses under his breath and grabs his pistol from underneath his seat. When Jungkook sees him about to open the door of the car Jungkook panics and quickly pushes the button to lock all of the doors of the car. Jimin looks at Jungkook and growls.

“Jungkook, open the fucking door!”

“Hyung!” Jungkook whines. Jimin looks at Jungkook for a second before quickly turning to look behind his seat. His eyes widen in shock when he sees a kid behind his chair. But before Jimin can even start to ask the kid what he was doing in his car, Jimin slowly looks over to Jungkook with a cold gaze.

“Jungkook.” With the cold tone and full seriousness in Jimin’s voice, it’s enough to send shivers throughout Jungkook’s body. Jungkook tries to gulp down the knot that starts forming in his throat but fails when his mouth starts to get dry. Jimin starts leaning over to Jungkook and looks at him directly in the eyes. 

“What’s a kid doing in my car? Hmm?”

“Hyu-”  
“Umm...excuse me, scary man?”

Jimin turns around and stares at the kid.

“Is there any McDonalds nearby?”

Jimin stares at the kid blankly before looking at Jungkook. “We’ll talk about this later in your room. And you’re going to pay for this kids food, you brought him, it’s your responsibility.”

Jungkook sighs in relief and nods. He sinks back into his chair and looks at the kid. The kid looks at Jungkook confused and then just shrugs his shoulders. Jungkook chuckles and pulls out his phone.

“Goodnight, this is McDonalds, what would you like to order this evening?”

As Jimin orders a happy meal for the kid, Jungkook gets a message from an unknown number. Curious, Jungkook opens it and reads the message.

**[ Unknown Caller ]:** Hey Jungkook!

 **Jungkook:** Who’s this?

 **[ Unknown Caller]:** Oh my bad, this is Yugyeom.

 **Jungkook:** Ohhhh. What’s up?

 **Yugyeom:** Boss wanted me to tell you guys that only twelve women went home, and the other fifteen were held in jail for investigation. But, two kids were left and we wanted to know if you have seen two kids in the scene?

 **Jungkook:** Two kids?

Jungkook looks away from his phone and looks at the back. The kid’s just enjoying his chocolate milk and is staring back at Jungkook. Jungkook thinks for a second and looks back at his phone when he feels it vibrate.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah. One is fifteen and another one is nine.

Jungkook once again looks away from his phone and looks at the kid. But the kid is neither one of them. Maybe Yugyeom mistaked the ages? 

**Jungkook:** There wasn’t a kid of twelve?

 **Yugyeom:** Mmmm…No. It was just two kids, a fifteen year old and a nine year old.

Jungkook panicked. Then who the hell was this kid? He thought it was one of the women’s kids. Then that’s when the realization hit Jungkook. ‘ _No, just let me die here, I have no one to go to anyway.’_ Oh. That makes much more sense. But then, where is the kid going to go?

**Jungkook:** Okay thanks Yugyeom! :)

 **Yugyeom:** No problem! 

“Hyung..”

“What did you do?” Jimin says seriously while glancing at Jungkook while still keeping an eye out on the road.

“You always assume the worst of me!” Jungkook says offended. Jimin rolls his eyes and looks at Jungkook.

“You only call me hyung when you do something wrong, and also your voice sounds worried.” Jimin smirks and looks back at the road. “So, I'm asking you, what did you do?”

“Before I start, I don’t think it’s that serious.” Jimin raises an eyebrow and looks at Jungkook confused, but instead of asking anything, Jungkook continues.

“This kid is not from the women,” Jungkook says slowly. Jimin doesn’t say anything and Jungkook doesn’t know how to take it.

“I think it’s a kid that went missing. And I think we should kee-”

“We’ll pass by a police station and drop him off there.”

“Wait wha- No hyung!” Jimin pulls over at a gasoline station and stares at Jungkook when he parks in front of the store. “You can’t do that hyung,” Jungkook says in a whisper and Jimin looks at him confused once again. 

“Why not? The kid has a family out there probably waiting for him to come back.”

“That’s the thing hyung. He doesn't have a family." Jimin opened his mouth to speak but Jungkook shut him right back up. "His parents were murdered.”

Jimin stays quiet. He turns around and sees the kid eating the fries happily, completely ignoring the conversation the two adults are having right in front of him. Jimin looks back at Jungkook and frowns.

“Jungkook, as much as you want to keep him, we can’t.”

“B-but, why not?”

“Because we are a gang, Jungkook, we do good and bad stuff. We kill people, the kid is too young, he'll be traumatized,” Jimin remarks, don’t get Jimin wrong, he loves kids, but the kid is still young, he should be having a childhood, not growing a trauma from seeing people die right in front of his eyes.

“Why can’t we ask Yoongi about it, and let’s see what he says about it.”

“You know Yoongi will say no,” Jimin responded quickly. Jungkook frowned and grabbed Jimin’s hand and took it into his.

“We won’t know if we don’t give it a try.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook's hands in his and looked back up at him. “Fine, but don’t get upset when Yoongi denies it.”

“Thank you hyung!!” Jungkook moved his hands from Jimin and pulled him into a hug. A light blush creeped into Jimin’s cheeks and Jimin just smiled. He hates how easily he can fall into Jungkook’s trap with those darn puppy eyes. But what can he say, it satisfies him to see Jungkook fighting for a new member in the gang. 

“Jungkook.”

“Please Yoongi!”

Jungkook was on his knees and holding onto Yoongi’s legs while begging him repeatedly to let the kid stay with them. Jimin was leaning against the wall and sighed. 

“Jungkook, we can’t keep the kid.”

“I’ll do anything!” Jungkook answered immediately. Jimin chuckled at Jungkook’s behavior. He loved how desperate he was to fight to let the kid stay. Yoongi groaned in annoyance and shaked his legs, giving Jungkook a sign to back away. Jungkook followed and moved away giving Yoongi the personal space he was craving for.

“Jimin.”

Jimin turned around and saw Hoseok smiling at him. “Hey hyung.” Hoseok walked closer to Jimin and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his bedroom. 

“Who does this kid belong to.” Jimin looks at Hoseok before looking at the room in front of him. When he looks at the room Jimin’s jaw drops to the ground. Jimin slowly looked at Hoseok and saw him clenching his jaw, trying to maintain his cool. Jimin looked back at the kid and gulped when he saw the mess that the kid caused. There were guns spread out through the floor, as well as some important documents torn to pieces. Jimin looked up at the kid and saw him spinning Jimin’s favorite blade on his hand. 

“Oh no you don’t, you can touch anything but not my stuff,” Jimin said annoyed while walking over to the kid and harshly taking the knife away from his hold.The kid looked at Jimin angry and started to fist his hands and Jimin just looked at the kid concerned. Hoseok looked at the kid confused when he saw the kid stand on the bed and get on eye level with Jimin. 

“Don’t. Touch. My. Toys!” Before Jimin even realised what was going on, he failed to notice how the kid was raising his hand to punch him once he felt the impact on his right cheek. Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Jimin stumble backwards and land on his butt. Jimin looked at the kid and saw him standing proudly on the bed. Jimin touched his cheek and it didn’t take long for Jimin’s aura to turn cold.

Jimin stood up and walked over to the kid and grabbed him by the collar. Before Jimin even started to yell at the kid furiously about what he had just done to Jimin, a happy Jungkook walked in and yelled some bad news, according to Jimin and Hoseok.

“The kid is going to stay with us!”  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! :-)


	5. Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I hope all you guys are doing well, especially since school has started officially for most of us. :( But I hope you guys are staying safe virtually/physically. We are bringing got7 into this chapter, it’s going to be a short part but I swear for the next chapter it won’t. Hope you guys are all staying safe and wearing your masks! Enjoy! :D

“The kid is going to stay with us!”

When Jungkook finally realised what was going on in front of him, his eyes widened like plates. “Hyung! What are you doing, let go of the poor kid!” Jungkook had rushed over to the young boy and yanked him away from Jimin.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook said while scoffing at Jimin in disbelief.

Jimin’s eyes darkened and Hoseok felt the need to leave but stayed just in case things went out of hand. Jungkook stared at Jimin one last time before bringing his eyes away to look at the boy.

“You okay?”

“You're asking him if he’s okay?” Jimin said clearly a bit ticked off. 

“I should be asking him, you looked like you were ready to kill him.”

Jimin was about to reply to Jungkook’s statement but Hoseok shushed him and moved him slightly back. “Jungkook, we understand that it’s just a kid, but his behavior did not represent a kid, and that’s why Jimin is clearly ticked off because he was punched, the kid was left untouched.”

Jimin noticed how Jungkook looked at him in shock and stood quiet. Jungkook pressed his lips together and Jimin was disappointed that the younger didn’t say sorry or anything to him. Maybe it’s a little immature to feel like that, but the kid just punched him and Jimin was already in a bad mood. Slowly, Jimin lowered his eyes and forced his legs to drag him out of his own room. Jimin had closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to where Jin and the other Kim’s were.

“Come in!”

Jimin opened the door after Jin gave him permission and stepped inside the room. Once Jimin was inside the room, he realised that Jin had slammed a laptop shut and put it beside him on the bed. Jin gave Jimin an innocent smile and tried to not get caught on what he was doing earlier. But of course, Jimin wasn’t going to let him get away with anything that easily.

“What were you doing?”

“Research.”

“About?”

“....Missing… Women? Missing Women.”

Jimin frowned at the elder and walked over to the left side of the bed. Jin looked at him and his smile instantly dropped when he saw Jimin reaching over for his laptop. Jin quickly snatched it from his hold and left Jimin super confused. 

“If it’s missing women, why are you hiding it from me?”

“I’m not.”

“Hyung, you know I can go ask Namjoon right now to hack your computer and see what you were actually doing, right?” 

“N-no! You don’t have to do that,” Jin said defeatedly. Jin slowly looked at Jimin and realized that Jimin was visibly upset that he didn’t trust him. Jin sighed and put the laptop next to him and looked at Jimin. 

“Look, promise me this will stay between you and me. Please?”

Jimin smiled and nodded his head. Jin smiled and patted a spot next to him for Jimin to sit down. After taking a seat, Jin sighed and looked away from Jimin while smiling.

“I’m not going to stay in the gang for long.”

Jimin froze in his spot. Did he hear that right? Jin was going to leave the gang? But- why? Jin noticed how shocked and surprised Jimin was and patted him on the back to bring him back to reality. 

“But- why? Did we do anything wrong?”  
“What?! Of course not, but I just realised that this is not the kind of life that I want, chim.”

Jimin felt himself start to tear up and before he could let any tears fall, Jin grabbed him and embraced him trying to prevent him from crying. Which was not a good choice, Jimin just ended up crying even more. It just felt surreal, it felt like it was their final goodbye. Jin tried to shush Jimin but Jimin just started to sob even louder.

“W-where are you g-going to g-go?” Jimin said while moving away from Jin’s embrace to wipe his tears away that were damping up his face. 

“I’m looking for a job. Thankfully, since I am the one that hides evidence and any trace of the gang, I have a clean record, so it doesn’t affect me on any jobs I want to have.” Jimin silently nodded his head and just focused on the light touch of Jin holding his hand to keep him calm. Jimin lightly squeezed his hand and started to cry once more.

“W-what can I do to make you s-stay hyung?

Jin stayed silent. It’s not that the members were bad or anything, but he didn’t want to continue doing things that were against the law. 

“There is nothing you can do Jimin-ah, my mind has been made up.”

Jimin clutched into Jin’s shirt and cried even harder. It really saddened Jin to see Jimin like this. He just hated to see people cry in general. It made him feel so guilty when he was the reason behind it. And that's why, three months from now, Jin will finally be free from guilt and misery. 

Both the boys just sat there, in their deepest thoughts, facing reality. It was starting to kill Jin. The idea of leaving all his members made him feel upset. Both boys panicked when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Jin? Are you okay?”

Jin recognized the deep and hoarse voice and smiled. “Yes Taehyung, I’m just calming someone down.”

At the mention of Jin calming someone down, Taehyung entered the room with a worried expression and scanned the room to see what was going on. 

“Oh my god! Jimin!”

Taehyung quickly rushed over to his best friend and snatched him from Jin’s embrace. Jimin’s crying started to calm down when he felt Taehyung’s presence. 

“What happened? Why are you crying?”

Jimin looked up at Taehyung and shaked his head while tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall and smiled. 

“Jin started to bully me because I’m gay,” Jimin said jokingly. Jin immediately glared at Jimin for lying like that, but didn’t say anything because he was just grateful that Jimin didn’t tell Taehyung the truth.

Taehyung laughed and patted Jimin on the back. “Don’t worry Jimin, he is just jealous because you got a bunch of guys thirsting over you, and he has nobody thirsting over him.”

“Hey!” Jin gave Taehyung a death glare, and Taehyung just gave him a boxy smile and stuck his tongue out playfully. Taehyung looked back at Jimin and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t cry over something like that, you have to be proud and confident like me.” Taehyung puffed up his chest and Jimin just chuckled while wiping his tears away. Both the young boys laughed and Jin just stared at them with a wide smile. Jin was so happy that Jimin had someone like Taehyung, someone who can cheer him up no matter the situation. 

“Alright, you two, out.”

Jimin and Taehyung quickly scurried out of the bed and left the room. After closing the door behind them, Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s shoulders. Surprised by Taehyung’s actions, Jimin stared back at Taehyung. 

“Please, promise me that was actually the reason why you were crying,” Taehyung said. There was just a hint of doubt about the whole thing, because Jimin never cried if anybody made fun of sexuality, instead he would shrug it off or he would instantly clap back. 

Without revealing Jin’s secret, Jimin nodded and gave Taehyung a reassuring smile. “I promise.”

Somehow satisfied, Taehyung smiled in return and nodded. 

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. I'm kind of hungry,” Jimin said honestly. His stomach was quietly rumbling and Jimin was starting to get annoyed and just wanted his stomach to stop rumbling and everything. Taehyung chuckled and grabbed Jimin’s hand. Walking down the stairs was alway tough now. No lights meant you couldn’t really see where you were stepping. The lights will thankfully be fixed tomorrow, so they won’t suffer for too long now. Until the meantime, Jimin and Taehyung cautiously step down the stairs to prevent anyone from falling and ending up with a serious injury. 

When they made it to the kitchen safely, Taehyung went to the pantry and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies. Meanwhile, Jimin grabbed a patch of ice and placed it on his right shoulder to help heal the stitch quicker. 

“How’s the shoulder doing?” Taehyung asked while walking over to Jimin with the cookies on a plate.

“It’s better, at least I can fight, not like last time, I could have been killed if it wasn’t for Yoongi.” Taehyung nodded in agreement and grabbed a cookie from the plate taking a small bite. Sitting in a calm and peaceful atmosphere made Jimin smile. Being a gang member was so annoying. It was too stressing, and being in an atmosphere like this was so pleasing, even if it was just for a minute. 

“Jimin!”

Startled, Jimin dropped his cookie and watched it as it fell to the ground. Taehyung grabbed his phone from his front pocket and turned on his flashlight and pointed it to the staircase to see who was talking to them.

“What’s up Namjoon?”

“Hey Tae,” Namjoon quickly greeted. Taehyung smiled in return and turned off the flashlight of his phone when he saw Namjoon approaching Jimin. 

“I need you to help me.”

“Huh? But why-” Jimin was cut off when he was yanked out of his stool and dragged by Namjoon to his working room. Taehyung chuckled and hopped down his stool to pick up the cookie Jimin had dropped earlier from the fright that Namjoon gave them. 

As soon as Jimin entered the room, Namjoon harshly threw him to the chair.

“Hey! Watch out! My shoulder is still healing!” Jimin warned while holding his shoulder in pain. His shoulder had hit the side of the chair where there was a piece of metal sticking out, if it wasn’t for him using a padding over his stitches, the stitches could’ve been ripped out. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Namjoon looked away from Jimin like he was thinking of the right words to use. “How do I say this… I hacked all the systems today.. electronics specifically.” Jimin looked at Namjoon confused. Why was Namjoon hacking electronics at this time?

“And I came across a screen on a device, it was a laptop.”

Jimin’s eyes widened when he realised where this was heading. This was about the screen Jin had before he closed the laptop. And what makes it worse is that Namjoon still saw it, and was shocked by the news. 

“It was a page where you apply for regular jobs.”

Jimin gulped down the fear that he was feeling. Namjoon knows now, and he might tell Yoongi since they are best friends. And now this is all going to turn into a disaster.

“Now I’m going to ask you something.” Jimin feared the worst when he heard those words come out of Namjoon. “Answer me honestly, and this will go smoothly, now if you decide to lie, I’ll make sure both of you go to a path you wouldn’t like to be on.”

Although Jimin couldn’t see Namjoon’s face because of the dark, he could clearly imagine Namjoon standing up proudly with a serious expression on his face. 

“Jin is planning on leaving the gang isn’t he?”

Silence. What is he supposed to do? Rat out his hyung, or make things harder than they already are. 

“Namjoon-hyun-”

Jimin wanted to run to the door and hug the person that saved him.

“Jimin! Boss needs you now!”

“Coming!” Jimin looks at Namjoon and bows his head slightly. “Sorry hyung, but we can continue this another time.”

Jimin quickly stood up from his chair and walked out the door and was surprised to see Jin leaning against the wall using his phone. Jimin closed the door behind him and quickly walked over to Jin.

“He found out didn’t he?” Jin said as soon as he felt Jimin next to him. Jin put his phone away and looked at Jimin. Jimin lowered his head and nodded. Jin smiled and sighed.

“Well, I’ll eventually tell Yoongi, I just need to make sure I find a job before I leave.” Jimin silently nodded at everything Jin said. Jin looked at him and smiled. “Yoongi is in the training room.”

Jimin nodded his head and walked away. After making a bunch of turns, Jimin finally reached the training room. He opened the door and stepped in. Little did he know, there was a very terrible surprise waiting for him in the training room. It was Yoongi, but he wasn’t alone. The kid was standing right next to him. Once Yoongi realised that Jimin was in the room, he smiled and handed Jimin the kid. 

“Since you are still recovering from your injuries with your shoulder, you will not go to missions until you have fully recovered.” Yoongi said with a smile. It was a smile that Jimin hated. It always meant something bad was about to happen, and he is about to find out. 

“So, since you can’t go to missions, you will stay at the base, not doing anything, but training this kid.”

Jimin wanted to shoot someone, like literally. There was no way he was going to train this kid. The kid was a brat and he knew that he would end up killing the kid instead of actually training him.

“Why can’t Hoseok do it, he also had gotten injured in the third mission we went on.”

“Because, Hoseok needs to go.”

“Your so fucking whipped, you always need him next to you don’t you? Just tell Hoseok that you like him and get it over with.” Jimin said, annoyed. He was pissed. Hoseok had a critical head injury, he should be resting. Jimin only had a bullet shot at him, and this wasn’t his first time. And now that Yoongi started developing feelings for Hoseok, he forgets that Jimin has always been his partner on his missions. 

“Whatever, I’ll stay, but I am not going to train this kid. Jungkook can do it, it’s his responsibility, not mine.”

Just as Jimin was about to walk away, he screamed in pain when he felt an electric shock on his right wrist. Jimin harshly fell to the ground and held his right wrist in pain. _What the hell happened?_ Jimin heard footsteps approaching him and that’s when it hit him, the bracelet Jimin has. It was not an ordinary one, it was an accessory that Yoongi used to discipline the members. He couldn’t believe it, he was the first one. The first member to get shocked by it, and for what? For not wanting to train a kid that he doesn’t even trust?

“You keep on forgetting who you are talking to. Stand up,” Yoongi ordered. But Jimin didn’t even move a muscle and that’s where he realized his mistake. Jimin screamed even louder when he felt the voltage of the shock feel even worse than the first. 

“Stand up!”

Jimin was on the verge of tears. Even through all the pain flowing through his body, Jimin managed to collect himself and stand up. When Jimin looked at Yoongi, he saw no expression on his face. The smile he had earlier was gone, like if it was all Jimin’s imagination. All Jimin could see was the coldness in Yoongi’s eyes. The eyes that he feared when he saw Yoongi that day, killing all of their people.

“What are you going to do while we are on missions?” Yoongi asked. Yoongi knew what he wanted to hear and no matter what, he was going to make sure he heard what he wanted to. 

“I’m going- t-to….train the kid.” Jimin slowly said. 

“That’s what I thought I heard,” Yoongi said coldly. Jimin looked away and held his shoulder in pain. The impact was bad, especially since he fell on his right side. 

“Training starts tomorrow. I will take my leave.”

Jimin didn’t say anything, instead he just stared at the kid with eyes full of hate. The kid just stared at him confused and slowly walked away. 

Jimin pulled out his hand gun and shot the wall in frustration and annoyment. Training starts tomorrow? What a week.

-

“Let me go Hoseok! I need to see if Jimin is okay!”

Jungkook was yelling and kicking like a little kid, but he couldn’t help it. After hearing a scream and knowing who it belonged to he had to know what happened. And that’s not all, there was a gunshot one minute later. 

“Please.. Hoseok… I need to see if Jimin is okay.”

Hoseok shaked his head. “I need you to calm down before I let you go.” Hoseok slowly loosened his grip on Jungkook’s wrist when he saw Jungkook relax. Slowly and carefully, Hoseok rolled himself off from Jungkook. Jungkook slowly sat himself up and stared at the floor. 

“Jungkook-”

Before Hoseok can ask Jungkook a question, Jungkook quickly gets off the bed and runs out the room. Running through the hallways Jimin tries to remember where he had heard the source of Jimin’s scream come from. But something makes Jungkook stop in his tracks. Even if it was dark, Jungkook could clearly see a figure on the floor. He couldn’t make out what it was. It looked like a toy. Jungkook walked over to the time and bent down to pick it up. 

“What the hell is this?”

Jungkook realised it was a mini control, but there was only one button. Jungkook grabbed his phone from his pocket and shined the flashlight on the control and saw how the button was yellow, not only that, on top of the button, it had the letters, ‘JM.’

Jungkook curiously pressed the button not really knowing what ‘JM’ standed for. But once Jungkook pressed on it, he realised what the whole thing was when he heard a blood curdling scream at the end of the hallway. It was Jimin. It was Jimin’s shocking control. Jungkook looked down to see how high the voltage was. 

“35 voltage?! Jimin!!”

Once Jungkook saw the voltage that was used, he quickly started on his search for Jimin. That was high. It must have been Yoongi disciplining Jimin. But, the punishment was harsh, and that’s what worries Jungkook. 

“Jimin!!”

Jungkook hears somebody trying to catch their breath and that makes him worry even more, because it wasn’t small breaths, it was someone gasping hard for air. 

Jungkook made a harsh turn and ended up tripping and falling to the floor. That didn't stop him though. Jungkook quickly forced himself up and kept on running to Jimin’s soft cries. 

After hurting himself so many times trying to find Jimin, he smiled in relief when he saw a figure curdling into themselves on the floor. 

“Jimin-ah.”

Jimin lifted his head and smiled weakly when he saw Jungkook rushing over to him. Jungkook quickly grabbed Jimin and pulled him into his embrace. 

“Wait- Ahh.. Jungkook.. It hurts…”

“What?”

“Ahhh!!” Jimin yelled and held onto his neck. 

“Jimin!” Jungkook shaked Jimin harshly when he saw Jimin tearing up and starting to go unconscious. “Come on Jimin! What’s going on?!”

“T-take off the necklace. P-Please...”

Without hesitation Jungkook let go of Jimin and tried to remove the necklace. Instantly, Jungkook felt an electric shock. He winced at the terrible pain. Even if his whole hand was starting to feel numb, Jungkook did his best to help Jimin remove the sick accessory on his neck. 

Once Jungkook got the necklace off, he threw it across the hallway and looked at Jimin in worry. 

“Are you okay?”

“I feel numb.”

Jungkook lightly chuckled and stood up while carrying Jimin bridal style. “I’ll take you to Jin.” Jimin slightly nodded and rested his head on Jungkook’s chest and tried his best to stay to keep his eyelids open. 

-

“I knew this kid couldn’t be trusted the moment I saw how he walked into the house with no manners. A kid that was kidnapped would be scared to even lay a finger on a killer.” Hoseok said as he watched the mark on the kids neck. It was the same mark that guy at the auction had. Just as Hoseok was on his way to let his thoughts wander around the whole kid, the sound of the door clicking open interrupted his thoughts.

“I might have found something Hyung.”

“What did you find Namjoon?”

“I was hacking into Jungkook’s phone, I found a convo with the other gang.”

“Get to the point Namjoon,” Hoseok said impatiently, he has been searching for an answer about this Yu-Jun kid. Something just wasn’t right about the kid. He seemed too rebellious. And why wasn’t the kid locked up with the other kids that were held hostage?

“It was a conversation between Jungkook and Yugyeom. And supposedly in the conversation they were talking about the kids that were still needed to be found.”

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows and looks down at the floor. He’s trying to piece everything together, but it’s just not connecting. There is still some information missing and he knows it. Hoseok looks back at Namjoon and motions for him to continue.

“And there wasn’t a kid of twelve.”

That’s fucking bad. Oh. That’s really bad. 

“Namjoon-”

Hoseok flinched when he saw the lights flicker. After a few seconds the lights stayed on and Namjoon and Hoseok smiled. “Powers back.” When Hoseok looked back at Namjoon his smile immediately fell. “This kid belongs to a gang.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“It all makes sense Namjoon! The kid wasn’t scared the moment he walked into the house. The kid had no mother in the auction. He punched one of our members in the face. And the kid has the same mark that guy in the club had!” Namjoon’s eyes widened in shock. If he was being honest, that conclusion made much more sense than his.

“Get Yoongi.”

Namjoon quickly nodded his head and rushed out of the room, leaving Hoseok to watch over the unconscious kid. He stared at the kids face and watched how a reddish mark was starting to appear on the boys cheekbones. “Sorry kid, but I did what had to be done to make sure my members stay safe.”

-

“Jin! Jimin’s not waking up!”

Jin cursed under his breath and rushed over to the bed Jimin was laying on and put a wet towel over his forehead. “The voltages must have really gotten to him, especially since he was still recovering from his last injuries.”

Jungkook looks at Jimin’s unconscious body and he couldn’t help but feel irritated. Seeing that he was just sitting here and not doing anything for Jimin made him even more frustrated.

“I’m going to talk to Yoongi, because I’m tired of him treating Jimin like one of his bodyguards, Jimin’s one of the loyalest partners he has and yet Jimin is the one that gets mistreated the most, when all he does is makes sure we’re happy and safe.”

Jin just stared at Jungkook amazed for a while before giving him a warm smile. “Make sure you lecture Yoongi, Kook.”

Jungkook stood up from the stool beside the bed and walked away without saying another word to Jin. 

Just as Jungkook started to walk down the stairs, he heard the sound of Taehyung talking to someone downstairs. Not completely going down the stairs, Jungkook stood in the staircase and leaned forward to eavesdrop on the conversation Taehyung was having. 

“Thank you.”

Jungkook took one step down the stairs and tried to see who Taehyung was talking to. But, he didn’t see no one.

“Yes dad, I’ll be coming back from college, and I was wondering if I can bring Jiminie with me.”

What? College? Bringing Jimin back where?

“Don’t worry dad we will only be there for a week and a half. Alright, thank you appa, I’ll see you next week.”

Just as Taehyung ended the call, the boy turned around to see if anyone heard the conversation he was having with his dad about leaving the gang for a week. Jungkook immediately ran back upstairs and quickly hid in one of the nearest rooms there was. 

‘Where’s Taehyung taking Jimin?’

-

“Alright guys, I want to talk about that mission we did with the other boys earlier today.”

All the boys sat up in their seats and looked at their leader with their full attention.

“What about it Jin-young?”

Jin-young turned his head over to Young-jae and sighed. “I don’t know but something tells me all of this is being planned by someone.” Jin-young sank back into his seat and rubbed his chin in confusement. 

“It did seem a little bit confusing to me as well, since I was checking the women, and none of them were hurt.”

Jin-young raised his eyebrow and looked at Yugyeom confused. 

“What do you mean they weren’t hurt?”

“Well- I mean, yeah they were but it was more like they were all raped. Like, all the women had at least a kid that was with her.”

Jin-young looked down at the table and frowned. “What the hell do they need from a pregnant woman?”

Everybody looked at each other and just shook their heads. Jin-young looked at all his members and sighed.

“Wait- Jackson.”

Jackson lifted up his head from the floor and looked at his leader.

“Yes sir?”

“You told me that you saw that one of the hostages had a tattoo on her left leg, correct?”

“Yes?”

“What did the tattoo look like?”

“It was a hot air balloon with a knife pierced right though the balloon,” Mark interrupted. Jin-young smiled and looked at the wall in front of him.

“I think I know exactly who is behind all this.”

“Wait. I’m still confused. I don’t get what’s going on.”

Jin-young smiled and looked over at Yugyeom. “The symbol in that woman's leg is the symbol of our companions' long lost enemies, _Bloody Moons_. 

In an instant, everybody’s faces are drained from their color. That was a very powerful gang and not only that, they were real mafia. They are enemies with Yoongi’s gang because they think of them as traitors and that’s because Jimin, Jin and Yoongi are real mafias, but they ran away from the gang, not wanting to have the responsibilities a mafia has.

So instead of following responsibilities, they ran away and started a gang. Nobody knew where they went, but one thing that they did know was that, that wasn’t going to be the last time that they were going to see them. And they weren’t wrong, because after four long months, Yoongi collected enough members and decided to create his own gang, a gang that didn’t have to be so controlling like the life that Jin, Jimin and himself were living. 

Ever since that day that the gang was created, Yoongi started to murder as much mafia leaders he could, revealing that he was back, but not as the person they expected him to be. 

“I still can’t get over how Jimin, Jin and Yoongi are cousins. Not only that, they each are a child of a mafia leader.”

All the members nodded their heads in sync and sighed.

“They have my respect.”

The members all nodded their heads and smiled. Going back to the topic about the mafia group that was getting ready to come back and attack each and one of them, Jin-young stood up and motioned for all of them to stand up as well.

“Well, we have some missions to start completing.”

As soon as Jin-young said that, the sound of his members complaining filled his ears. Jin-young chuckled at his member's reaction and smiled.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the same missions we always do, it’s just some missions we have to do to help out our companions.”

The members all sighed in relief and stood in silence waiting for their leader to assign them to their mission.

“Yugyeom, I will need you to go deliver some materials for me. Mark, yours is a bit risky, but I need you to go over there and be an undercover.” 

Mark's eyes immediately widened in surprise. “I’m not going to go by myself right?!” Jin-young chuckled and shaked his head and Mark felt his tension slowly fade away.

“No, you’ll be going with JB.”

The two looked at each other and smiled, lucky that they were partners on this mission.

“Young-jae. BamBam. You two will go retrieve some materials, since we need to restock. Alright guys, get to your missions, and Mark and JB,” Jin-young paused waiting for the boys to face him, once they did though, Jin-young smiled and waved them off. “I’ll see you guys next week.” The two boys smiled and went to their rooms to pack some materials and clothes they were going to need for their long trip.

As everybody soon started to clear the living room, the two boys left standing there in confusion, not really knowing what they were supposed to do.

“Umm….Jin-young?”

Jin-young turned around to look at Yugyeom and frowned. “Why are you still here, get to your mission.”

Yugyeom and Jackson exchanged glances and looked back at Jin-young confused.

“That’s the thing, you didn’t assign us one.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right, well Yugyeom, you will be dropping off some important boxes to Yoongi and Hackson will be your ride there and back.”

Yugyeom and Jackson nodded and slightly bowed towards Jin-young to start on the mission their boss had assigned them. 

“Why don’t you drop them off?”

“Because, Jin-young specifically told you to do that.”

Yugyeom groaned in annoyance and opened the door to get out of the car. As soon as he got out of the car he looked at Jackson one more time with pleading eyes.

“Jackson please, they’re scary, I’ll probably faint before I even reach the door.”

Jackson rolled his eyes at Yugyeom and shook his head. “You’ll be fine, now hurry up and go.”

Yugyeom groaned once again and walked towards the back of the car and opened the trunk. Just as he got the box and started walking away with it, he could feel his legs start to feel like jelly. As soon as he reached the door, he realized how his arm shakes in fear. Pushing through his nervousness and fear, Yugyeom presses on the doorbell.

A few seconds later, a boy with light brown hair opened the door and narrowed his eyes at Yugyeom’s presence. Yugyeom stayed quiet and just stared at the boy in awe.

“Umm.. hello?”

“O-oh um y-yes, sorry about that…”

Yugyeom looked down in embarrassment and heard a light chuckle coming from in front of him. He looked up and the boy was giving him a boxy smile while shaking his head.

“You're perfectly fine, you didn't do anything wrong, anyway, do you need something?”

Yugyeom stared at the boy and gulped the knot that was forming on the bottom of his throat.

“This is for you, Yoo-“

“My name’s Taehyung silly, here pass me that, I’ll go give it to my boss,” Taehyung said while taking the box from the boys hold. Taehyung flashed him one last smile before walking back inside the house and closing the door. Coming back to reality, Yugyeom shaked his head to get rid of the thoughts he was having about the handsome boy he just saw and walked back to the car. Once Yugyeom got back in the car, Jackson looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes.

“Dang, I didn’t know delivering a box took so long, you're right, I should have done it.”

“Jackson.”

Jackson looked at Yugyeom and realized how red the boy was. “Yes?”

“I just saw the finest specimen there is in the entire world.”

“Wait- what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you loves for reading! :)


	6. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, I missed you guys! :)  
> Sorry that it’s been like 2 months since I last posted, a girl has been trying to catch up with things, but now Im back in track, so here goes another chapter, Enjoy! :3

“Okay so let’s go over the plan one more time.”

JB and Mark were both sitting behind a tree, thinking of ideas to complete their mission in going undercover. Not only that, a plan that will make sure they make it out of there alive. 

“Like I said, we enter the base as if we are from another mafia clan, try to make an offer, bring up Yoongi's gang, see if they get mad or spill something about it, and ta-daaaa.”

Mark stared at JB blankly and slowly nodded. “I don’t really know if this is going to work but sure, let’s give it a shot.”

JB chuckled and started to stand up while smirking at Mark. “Oh believe me, it will.”

Mark sighed and also stood up from the ground and put his hands in his pocket. “I trust you on that.” JB smiled and started to walk away with Mark following behind him. 

-

Young-jae sighs as he places the last box into the truck. BamBam smiles in satisfaction and looks over to Young-jae, “That was tiring.” Young-jae tiredly looked at BamBam and nodded his head slowly in agreement. BamBam dust off his hands and then patted his partner’s shoulder. “Let’s start heading home now.” Young-jae nods and walks away from BamBam to get in the car. 

As the two males get into the car, a static starts to rise from their earpiece. BamBam just shakes it off thinking that they might have lost signal but then a sharp ring blasted through the earpiece making both Young-jae and BamBam harshly take out the earpiece from their ears while groaning in pain at the feeling of their eardrums still ringing with the high pitched ring from earlier. 

“What the hell was that?” BamBam groaned while rubbing the outside of his ear to see if that will make the ringing go away. Young-jae shaked his head and looked at BamBam. “I don’t know, but something tells me something went wrong.” 

BamBam nodded his head in agreement and started to hurriedly turn on the car to check what the hell was going on. 

Arriving at the base, the two males broke down through the door and quickly scanned the place to see if anything was misplaced or wrong. Confused, nothing looked wrong. Young-jae and BamBam looked at each other and slowly started to walk around the house. Looking through couches, drawers, and rooms, Young-jae spoke up with a frown. 

“What is going on?”

BamBam shrugs his shoulders and is about to reply when he hears the sound of static coming from somewhere in the house. Young-jae and BamBam both freeze in their spots and look at each other. BamBam gulps down the knot forming in his throat and signals for Young-Jae to go check it out. Young-jae immediately shakes his head and signals back for BamBam to come with him. 

Even through all the fear that ran through BamBam’s body he sighed and nodded his head. Young-jae slowly looked away from BamBam and walked over to a drawer and grabbed a gun. Loading the gun with new bullets, BamBam pulled out his own, while charging it, ready for anything that will try to even get close to them.

Walking away from the living room, BamBam could feel his body tense when the both boys heard the noise come from the working room. 

“Young-jae….”

“Yes..?”

“Can you go in first?” Young-jae looked at BamBam in disbelief and sighed. 

“Fine, but next time, I’ll be the one throwing you into the room.” BamBam looks at Young-jae in shock but Young-Jae just rolls his eyes and starts walking toward the room door slowly. Young-jae slowly starts to point the gun towards the door and turn the knob slowly. After building up enough courage, Young-jae kicks the door down and quickly shoots at least 4 bullets to make sure everything was clear. 

When Young-jae opens his eyes, his heart drops at the sight. There were two full grown male bodies on the ground covered in blood. BamBam is next to Young-jae in a second and peeks into the room in front of them. Looking at the bodies, BamBam spots the source on where the static was coming from. BamBam looks at Young-jae once more and walks inside the room. 

Suddenly the walkie talkie in the man’s hand starts to get a signal and a voice is heard. 

“Yun-jun, we have taken two boys, they both belong to a gang from what they told us.” BamBam looks at the walkie talkie in shock and looks at Young-jae who was just as shocked as him. BamBam quickly grabs the walkie talkie from the lifeless body and presses the button to speak.

“What gang are they from?” BamBam waits for a response and about a few seconds later, he gets a response.

“Dang man, what’s wrong with your voice,” The man behind the walkie talkie says while chuckling.

“My bad, but back to the question, what gang?”

The man goes silent for a second before responding.

“ _Angeli Misericordiae_.”

The walkie talkie slipped out of BamBam’s hand at the name of their gang. _Mark and JB._ They were the only ones that were supposed to be over there.

“Yun-jun? Are you there?”

Young-jae picks up the walkie talkie and smashes it, cutting the signal. 

“What do we do?” BamBam says while looking at the bodies on the floor.

“I think we should go tell Jin-young.”

BamBam nods and walks away from the bodies. Young-jae follows behind him and just hopes nothing has happened to the other two members that were supposed to drop off supplies at Yoongi’s.

Walking towards the car, BamBam swings the door of the car open and gets the earpieces they took off earlier. Just as BamBam put in the earpiece, his boss’ voice tells through the small object.

“What the hell are you guys doing?! Why in the world would you take off the earpieces?!”

BamBam flinches at his boss’ voice and opens his mouth to speak, but Jin-young once again cuts them off with his yelling.

“Mark and JB are in trouble and Jackson and Yugyeom are already on their way here. We can’t do this alone, so I have one task for you guys to do.”

“......and what is it?”

“We need Yoongi and his gang. Get them and I’ll send you the location where we will meet.”

Young-jae wanted to say something but was cut off by BamBam shushing him to not say anything. Young-jae nodded and watched as BamBam stepped inside the car. Getting the hint that they were leaving already he got in the car as well and started to put his seatbelts on. 

“Huh? Why are you guys here?”

“We need to speak to your boss.”

As confused as Jin was, he stepped to the side and made space for the two boys to enter the house. As the two boys stepped in the house, Jin motioned for then to follow him. 

Stepping into the, which they assume, the more important room of the house, they spot Yoongi in his desk while going through some files.

Jin looks at them and smiles. “There he is, I will be upstairs treating a member.”

BamBam nodded in acknowledgement and watched Jin walk away from them both. As BamBam looks back at the person in front of them, he realizes that Yoongi hasn’t even noticed their presence. BamBam and Young-jae share an awkward look and look back at Yoongi. 

The sound of Young-Jae clearing his throat fills the entire room, and thankfully, Yoongi looks up from all the paperwork on his desk and eyes them.

“Why are you guys here?”

Young-jae and BamBam both bowed in respect towards Yoongi and waited for Yoongi to tell them to straighten up. It didn’t take long, just a few seconds later and they heard Yoongi chuckle while telling them there was no need for bowing to him.

“What is it that I can help you guys with?”

BamBam looked at Young-jae and Young-jae immediately shaked his head and pushed BamBam in front for him to tell the man in front of them what they needed. 

“Well, um….we have a issue with our gang right now…”

BamBam panics when he sees Yoongi raise an eyebrow. 

“And- and…..um….they got taken by a gang…”

Yoongi sits up in his chair and rests both his hands on the armrests of the seat. 

BamBam lowers his head at the fact that he has to bring this up, he doesn’t really have a choice since he is doing his best to give Yoongi all the information he can to make sure he helps them.

Noticing the hesitation in BamBam’s actions, Young-jae looks at Yoongi and speaks for BamBam. 

“It was not just a gang, it was a mafia group,” trying to see Yoongi’s expressions, Young-jae notices how Yoongi’s eyes darken under the bright light shining in the room. BamBam and Young-jae both realize that this may not go to plan.

“What mafia group?”

“..... _Bloody Moons…._ ”

“You guys can solve that by yourselves.”

“Yoongi please we-”

“What the hell did I say?!” BamBam and Young-jae stand there in fear. Yoongi looked like he was about to shoot a bullet through both their heads if they asked him again but they needed help.

“Please, those are my friends that are in danger….” BamBam says slowly. Yoongi chuckles and looks at BamBam, “They aren’t my responsibility.”

 _Heartless_ . That’s what BamBam describes him as. A _heartless leader._ They are companions, and yet, he doesn’t want to help. But if they are in danger, Jin-young would always make sure they are there to help in any way they can.

Before anybody can continue what they were saying Jungkook comes in with a worried face. 

“Yoongi-”

Jungkook interrupts himself when he sees two other people in the room. He looks at Yoongi and back at the two boys. “Oh, I guess this is important, I’ll tell you later then Yoongi.”

As Jungkook was about to step out of the room to let them talk in private, Jungkook stops when he hears BamBam speak.

“Please Yoongi, our members need help, and we can’t do this alone, we’re allies aren’t we?”

Jungkook turns around and looks at Yoongi confused. Yoongi looks back at Yoongi and signals him to leave the room. Completely ignoring Yoongi’s order, Jungkook stepped back into the room with a concerned look.

“What’s going on?”

There was hope in BamBam’s and Young-jae’s eyes when Jungkook stepped in the situation, but of course, hope never lasts too long.

“Kook, what the hell did I tell you? Get out and wait outside,” Yoongi said with a more stern voice. Obviously Jungkook heard the warning, but something told him that he needed to help them out. With enough courage, Jungkook walked in front of BamBam and smiled. “What do you need help with?”

BamBam returned Jungkook’s smile and looked at his partner. “Two of our members got taken by some mafia members and we need all the help we can get.”

Jungkook nods his head in understandment and turns over to look at Yoongi. When Jungkook’s eyes meet Yoongi, he is greeted by Yoongi’s dark eyes. Jungkook gulps when he sees Yoongi giving him a death glare. 

“What do you suggest Jungkook?” Yoongi said with a forced smile.

“I-I…..Why don’t we help the-” Jungkook interrupts himself to look at the other members. He could see clearly that they wanted Jungkook to help them convince his boss. Looking back at Yoongi, there was no longer a smile.

“Okay.” 

Not only did that surprise Jungkook, it surprised the other two boys. 

“Thank you so much,” BamBam said while bowing. Yoongi pressed his lips together and nodded. “You can leave now, send the address and we will be there as soon as we can.”

BamBam and Young-jae nodded and bowed one last time before leaving the room. 

-

“Where the hell are those two at?!” Jin-young whisper yelled.

Jackson and Yugyeom look at each other and shrug.

“They should be here soon, but I think we should start going in.”

Jin-young looks at Jackson and nods. “Okay, you and Yugyeom go though, I’ll make sure you guys make it there safely.”

Jackson and Yugyeom nodded and started to crawl through hole that was in the wall. It was like a hole that people that were kidnapped and held hostage used. It looked so old, it was dusty and some parts were starting to fall off. Crawling through the hole, Yugyeom crashed into Jackson’s behind when he stopped without warning Yugyeom. 

“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Yugyeom whispered. Jackson didn’t pay attention to him though. Instead, he touched the floor once again and brought it up to his face to see what the liquid underneath them was. 

“Hey Yugyeom, this is flammable…”

“Yeah? What about it.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he started to yell at Yugyeom that they had to evacuate the tunnel as soon as possible. “It’s a fucking trap!”

Jackson started to crawl out with Yugyeom following quickly behind him. Just as Yugyeom and Jackson made it outside the tunnel, the tunnel blew up on fire. Jackson stared at the burning tunnel and looked at Yugyeom in disbelief. “What a miracle.”

Yugyeom chuckled light heartedly and stood up from the ground. Getting up from the ground, Yugyeom dusted off all the dust from the tunnel and looked around their surroundings to see if there was anyone around. 

“This might get hard.”

Jackson gets up from the ground and looks at Yugyeom with a confused look on his face. “Why?” Yugyeom only points instead of opening his mouth to speak. Jackson follows Yugyeom’s finger and sees at least three groups of seven people in each one. 

“You have to be kidding.”

“I think we need Jin-young.”

Jackson nods and signals for Yugyeom to contact him. Yugyeom quickly understands and presses into his earpiece and waits about three seconds beforehand re speaking.

“Boss?”

Jin-young only hums through the earpiece and Yugyeom speaks. “We might need some back-up.” Yugyeom hears Jin-young curse under his breath but he eventually tells them that he will be there soon with some back-up. Yugyeom nods and tells Jackson to take some cover until they get there.

Jin-young groans in annoyance when he looks at his phone and sees that it has been ten minutes since he last contacted BamBam and Young-jae. The only way Jin-young would let them pass if they have the other gang with them. If not, he will make sure they stay for extra practice back at the house.

Just as Jin-young was going to give up and just go in without them, he hears BamBam yell out his name.

“Jin-young! The other gang is on their way!”

Jin-young’s eyes widen in disbelief when he hears the two boys yelling for him. Jin-young groans and grabs one of his guns and points it towards the two boys. Both the boys panic and look at Jin-young in fear. Since Jin-young sees that they aren’t stopping, Jin-young pulls the trigger, making two wheels on the car pop.

BamBam yells in shock and anger, this car had cost him so much money and Jin-young just shot the wheels like it was nothing. BamBam finally stopped the car and looked at Jin-young in disbelief. 

“Boss! You could have told me to stop instead of ruining my car!” 

“You didn’t get it the first time that I pointed the gun, so it wasn’t my fault,” Jin-young said in return while shrugging his shoulders. 

BamBam just sighed and got all the equipment while starting to suit up for the mission they had to do. Jin-young just waited for them and adjusted his earpiece to hear if there was a signal cutting them from hearing their partners. When Jin-young heard a yell from what sounded like JB, he sprinted up from the ground and walked away from BamBam and Young-jae to see if he could hear it better without the static interrupting the communication. 

“BamBam, Young-jae, did you guys hear that yelling from the earpiece?” 

BamBam and Young-jae both looked at Jin-young and shook their heads. Jin-young cursed under his breath and pulled out a device from his pocket and took out his earpiece. He placed it on top of the device and started to tap a bunch of buttons and numbers and waited patiently for the device to do something. There was a quick and high pitched beep and Jin-young smiled to himself when the device showed a coordinate on the screen. 

“BamBam! Young-jae! Let’s start moving out!”

Young-jae nodded and pulled BamBam up. Walking in quick steps, Young-jae silently was scanning the area to find any traps. There are always traps and deadly things when it comes to living a life like this. Especially with Mafia’s. Thankfully, they didn’t have any. The group stopped in their tracks when a wall blocked their way. 

“Si-”

“Young-jae, lift me up.”

Young-Jae stood still at first in confusement but when Jin-young looked at him impatiently, he quickly walked over to the wall and bent down with both his hands out for Jin-young to use as a lift. Jin-young quickly stepped on Young-jae’s hands and tried to grab the piece of rope that was just on top. Jin-young reached over for it and smiled when he successfully grabbed it. Pulling himself up, he looked down and reached his hand down for Young-jae to take. Young-jae looked unsure but took it while also putting in some strength to lift himself up. 

“Hey! What about me?!”

Jin-young and Young-jae looked down and saw BamBam still in the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well?” When BamBam saw that his boss and his partner didn’t move, he put his hands down and glared at the two boys. “Fine, I see how it is, I’ll find another way around.”

Jin-young and Young-jae chuckled at BamBam’s behavior and continued to make their way down from the wall and find the boys that were somewhere inside the mansion that stood tall in front of them.

Making it safely to the ground, Jin-young spots about twelve guards taking care of the front section of the place. Jin-young looks away and tries to find a spot with less guards, but everywhere he looks, the number of guards just increase. 

“Going through the front is really risky though,” Jin-young whispers to Young-jae who is trying to find some signal beside him. Young-jae just nods and looks between the house and the device in his hands. Jin-young looks at the house and tries to plan out a way he can get inside without anyone getting hurt, but the whole place is way too guarded.

Jin-young groans and face palms himself in annoyance. This was all getting too aggravating for Jin-young. How did he lose two members? Mark and JB just had one thing to do. 

“Boss!”

Jin-young looks at Young-Jae and sees him smiling. Seeing Young-jae smiling makes Jin-young believe there is some good news that Young-Jae might have located their two lost members. 

“There are five new dots appearing in the sector,” Young-jae says making Jin-young let out a sigh of relief while smiling. “They’re here.”

Jin-young nods and grabs Young-jae. Young-jae looks at him confused but then he notices people coming outside. They must have noticed that there are people entering the area as well. Jin-young moves Young-Jae behind a bush and when they see that they are safe, Jin-young grabs his tracker and tries to see if JB’s earpiece is still online. 

Unfortunately, they must have found out that the earpiece was giving off signal outside the mansion so they must have cut it off or broke it. 

“Fuck..”

Just as Jin-young was about to start going mad, they heard gunshots being fired at the mansion. As an instinct, Jin-young rested his hand on the gun handle that was on his belt and looked behind them. 

From afar, Jin-young can make out the words people and guards are yelling. 

‘Last tears!!’

Jin-young raises up from the bush and tries to see if he can spot Yoongi and his gang. Jin-young smiles when he sees two people on the field shooting down guards while the other three are on motorbikes, killing the guards on the side sectors. Young-jae and Jin-young then heard a whistle, it was BamBam. It was the signal to start heading in. Young-jae quickly hopped onto his feet and put the device away while grabbing his gun. They both made a run towards the mansion and shot anyone that got in their way. 

-

“Jimin come on, we need to go now.”

“Tae- Taehyung?” Jimin rubbed his eyes and narrowed his eyes when he saw Taehyung sitting on his bed. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in the mission with the rest of the gang?” Taehyung shakes his head and gets off the bed revealing a luggage in Jimin’s room. Jimin looks at Taehyung confused but shocked. What do they need their luggage for? Where are they heading?

“Jimin please, just get dressed we are leaving.”

“What- what do you mean we are leaving?”

“We are going to Daegu.”

“Huh?! For what?!”

Jimin sat up from his bed and covered his revealing chest with the covers. 

Taehyung groaned and reached forward and grabbed Jimin. Jimin yelled when Taehyung put him over his shoulder. 

“Taehyung put me down! I can fucking walk!” Taehyung groaned and put Jimin down and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“Alright then, I recommend you to continue walking and go to the car.” Jimin glared at the younger and turned towards the garage. Walking towards the garage, Taehyung went back to Jimin’s room and grabbed his luggage. “What a pain,” Taehyung murmured to himself.

After putting all their belongings in the car, Taehyung got inside the drivers side and started the car. Jimin on the other hand just looked at himself and sighed. 

“Why are we going to Daegu Taehyung?”

“My dad wants me back, remember it’s going to be the holidays soon, so he expects me to be back for it.”

“What- so...we are spending the holidays in Daegu?”

Taehyung nodded and Jimin just looked in front of him.

“Does Yoongi know?”

“Yes…”

Jimin looked at Taehyung and asked him once more. “Did you actually tell him Taehyung?” 

“Yes I did!”

“Why don’t I believe you Tae? When did you call your dad?”

Taehyung stayed quiet and looked at Jimin. 

“Taehyung, don’t make me ask you again.”

Taehyung bit his lip in nervousness before speaking. “Last night.”

“Taehyung, stop the damn car.”

“Jimi-”

“Taehyung you were with me tomorrow, you did not leave my room after you left the first time to call your dad, which means you haven’t asked Yoongi!”

Taehyung stood quiet as Jimin started scolding him. “Taehyung, Yoongi will freaking kill us.”

“He will no-”

“Taehyung, I want you to stop the car, I don’t want to go to Daegu.” Taehyung looked at Jimin with disappointment painting his eyes. They always went. The both of them went every year to Daegu for the holidays. This was the first time that Taehyung ever heard Jimin say that he didn’t want to go. After some time, Taehyung stopped the car and looked at the wheel instead of looking at Jimin.

“Taehyung...I would love to go with you to Daegu, but this year, I just can’t….I’ve lost Yoongi’s trust...and I’m not going to lose it completely anymore.” Jimin gives Taehyung a sad smile which Taehyung just nods slowly. “Besides what do you tell me you wanted me to do by the end of this year.”

Taehyung chuckled and looked at Jimin. “Confess to Jungkook...and if you don’t do it by New Years, you will go back to the mafia and go back to training for being the next heir.”

Jimin smiled and hugged Taehyung. Taehyung was about to hug Jimin, and soon realized that Jimin was still shirtless from when he had woken him up. Jimin noticed and just hugged Taehyung even tighter.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hug me all of those times I finished showering.”

Taehyung chuckled and hugged Jimin.

“Now please Taehyung, drop me back off at the base and get to Daegu safely.”

Taehyung broke the hug and looked at Jimin. “Okay.”

Jimin smiled and moved back to his seat and just waited for him to get back home.” 

“Please Jimin, stay safe, don’t let Yoongi-Hyung treat you like your spot is under him, everybody in the house should be treated equally.”

Jimin nodded and grabbed his bags from the trunk. Before fully going back into the base, Taehyung yelled, “When yoongi comes back don’t tell him where I went, I want him to find out!” Jimin scoffed at the younger’s request but just nodded when he saw Taehyung’s boxy smile.

“Okay, I won’t tell him!”

Taehyung smiled and started to drive off back home with his family. Once Taehyung was out of Jimin’s sight, Jimin walked back in the house and took the luggage to his room.

Once getting inside the house, Jimin walks to his room and places the luggage beside the door. Jimin sighs and walks to the balcony in his room and looks at the clear bright sky.

“Why did I promise Taehyung that I was going to confess before New Years?” Jimin scoffs and looks back inside. “Oh yeah, that day I told him to make sure that kid ends up dead.” Jimin chuckled to himself and looked back outside.

-

“Jaebum! Wake up!”

JB’s eyes fly open and he realizes he is not at home. Instead he is in a dirty, filthy basement telling from how the place is structured and maintained. Looking back at the boy next to him, JB is shocked when he sees Mark next to him, but he is tied to the ground. He looks down to himself and sees that he isn’t chained to the ground, he is actually just handcuffed to a pole.

“What the hell happened?”

“Do you not remember?”

“No…..” Just as Mark was about to smile because of a story he was going to make up, he was interrupted by an angry JB. “Actually, yes I do. You had one job Mark! One! How are you going to talk to a guard first! They have to talk to you if you look suspicious, if you go to the guard without him knowing you, obviously you are going to raise suspicions!”

“I only asked him where we could find the leader!”

“Oh my god Mark! Even BamBam would have done this better!”

“Man, that is not true.”

“I don’t even know why we are getting mad, we have to find a way out.”

“I saw a guy leave out of here like three minutes ago because someone is shooting the base.”

JB nodded and just as he was about to try to loosen up the handcuffs, the door opened revealing a guy with a black face mask coming in. They both looked at the tall guy and tried to see if they could recognize his under his mask. But they really couldn't. He just had red hair and fox eyes but, they couldn’t see much after that. 

“What the hell do you want? We didn’t even do anything to you.”

“Mark shut the hell up.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he won’t say anything to me again unless I ask him.”

Jin-young looked at the guy confused and started to panic when he saw the gun raise his gun towards Mark. 

“Hey! Don’t kill him!!”

The guy looked at JB and chuckled. JB didn’t look away from the guy as he pulled the trigger, he was too scared to even look. But he looked the moment he heard Mark yell in pain. JB looked at Mark in shock when he saw how he was bleeding from his left leg. Even though Mark didn’t yell as much, Jaebum could tell he was in a lot of pain as he could see Mark holding back some tears. Not only did Mark make it look like it was painful, it indeed was because the bullet is still inside his leg. 

Mark started taking breaths to calm himself down before crying and then not knowing what to do later. Since he wasn’t tied up like JB, Mark ripped the lower part of his shirt and started to wrap it around his left leg. 

JB looked back at the mafia member and started to see that he was starting to leave. 

“Where the hell are you going?!”

The guy stopped in his tracks and looked back at JB with a death glare.

“I’m going to go do something I should’ve done a long time ago when my cousin killed all the leaders from the clan.”

“Y-yoongi?”

The guy didn’t respond to JB, instead he just chuckled and left the room without saying another word to him.

“Hey wait- Ahh god damn!” JB looks around the place and gasps when he remembers that Mark got shot. He started to move his hands to get the handcuffs to loosen up but it was no use. 

“Mark!”

With weak movements, Mark looked at JB and tried to maintain his eyes open.

“Listen to me, no matter what happens, I will make sure you make it out of here alive.” Mark smiled at JB’s words and tried to say something but couldn’t since the loss of so much blood has caused him to go weak. 

JB looks around once more and spots a key next to Mark, the only problem is that Mark is on the other side of the room and the room is pretty big, which means he won’t be able to reach it, and Mark might not be strong enough to throw it that far.

How in the world did they end up fucking up so bad? Sitting in the room without knowing what the hell is going on stresses both the boys out, and Mark can’t even hold himself any longer. Where was their boss? Where is the other gang? Did the guy kill them?

“JB, I’m so sorry….”

“For what?” 

“....for messing up the whole plan.”

JB chuckled at what Mark said and opened his mouth to speak, “I should be saying that to you because I’m the one that really thought this plan was going to work.”

“Okay, you both might be sorry for your dumb plan, but I’m sorry for being late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
